Star Wars Rebels: The Cadet
by Runningstar92
Summary: A young girl, terra wants to become a stormtrooper, but later on her plans change
1. Chapter 1

HI EVERYONE, THIS IS MY FIRST STORY I'VE EVER WRITTEN, IT'S ABOUT A YOUNG GIRL WHO WANTS TO BECOME A STORMTROOPER. I HOPE YOU LIKE IT

Chapter #1

Hi I'm Terra, I'm a rebel and so is family, but I hate being a rebel. Sometimes I think of running away to become a stormtrooper. But if I became a stormtrooper my own parents would try to kill me, unless I happen to get captured on purpose. My parents would never came for me if I did get captured.

Why would I want to become a stormtrooper you my ask, well I don't know, I just always thought they were so cool. Unlike rebels who are so boring and bossy. My mother and father fight for the rebellion and so do my two older brothers, I have four brothers and it feels like I have no connection with them.

My father never lets me hold a blaster, he says that I'm to young to have one. But my youngest brother is three years younger than me and he has his own blaster, ha, try to figure that one out. And my mother is no different, she never lets me go out by myself.

You see, stormtroopers patrol here once every week, so every time the stormtroopers patrol here I try to sneak out and go with them but my mother always locks the door so I can't get out that way. But one day we finally left to the market place the day the stormtroopers patrol here.

My parents must have forgotten that they come today. But something was different about today, today I knew I would become a cadet. There was only one problem, as soon as my parents saw the stormtroopers they grabbed me and started to run."We'll have to split up" said father.

"We can't split up, it's too dangerous, what if one of the kids get caught" said mother. "That's a risk we're going to have to make then, because we can't all get home if we're together like this" said father. All mother did was nod her head and look at my brothers.

"Dose everyone have a blaster " mother ask. All the boys nodded, and I nodded to knowing that this was my only chance to go with the stormtroopers. Everyone got there blasters out and when my father said go everyone ran off in different directions away from the stormtroopers. I stood were I was, waiting for the stormtroopers to come this way.

And it wasn't long before two stormtroopers came knocking on everyone's door. One of the stormtroopers walked past me. But as soon as the other one got close to me I walked out in front of him. I accidentally knocked him blaster out of his hands.

"Hay, watch were your going kid" the stormtrooper said. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to hit your blaster" I apologized. When he picked his blaster up he started to walk away, so I started to walk with him. He stopped and turned around and looked at me.

"Why are you following me kid, do you want me to take you home or something" ask the stormtroopers angrily."No, accidentally I want to become a stormtrooper, so that's why I'm following you" I said knowing that the stormtrooper might not object to that.

"What, why do you want to become a stormtrooper" he asked still sounding angry."My brothers don't like me and my parents don't even notice me sometimes" I wanted to say that my family were rebels but I didn't say anything about that.

"What are you, a rebel trying to make me take you back to our base so you can learn all our personal information" said the stormtrooper waiting for me to reply."No, but my parents and my brothers are rebels, and as I told you they don't care about me but maybe the empire will" I replied not saying a another word.

The stormtrooper grabbed me and started to walk backwards slowly, he was looking at something but what. I looked all around until I saw what the stormtrooper was looking at. It was Ben, my youngest brother. He had his blaster pointed at the stormtrooper and he looked at me."What were you doing talking to a stormtrooper, mothers' going to be mad at you now" Ben said still pointing the blaster at the stormtrooper.

The stormtrooper pointed his blaster at Ben, but he was looking at something else. Then Tack, my oldest brother came out from were he was hiding and pointed his blaster at the stormtrooper. "Yeah, aren't you supposed to be on your way home, I can't wait to mom that you were talking to a stormtrooper" Tack said laughing sort of evilly

The stormtrooper looked at me and then at my brothers again."Please don't let me go back to them" I whispered to the stormtrooper, I hope he doesn't let me go. The stormtrooper rapped his arm around my neck and pointed his blaster at my head.

"Don't worry I won't hurt you" the stormtrooper said. Ben and Tack walked out from behind the crates, their blasters were still pointed at the stormtrooper. The stormtrooper kept walking backwards, but faster than before, once he was far enough he started to shoot and Ben and Tack. Tack and Ben took cover behind some crates again.

The stormtrooper shot a couple more time then he turned around and started to run to the other troopers. I looked at one of markets and behind one of the crates I saw my parents with their blasters ready to shoot any stormtrooper that walked by.

So I run over to the stormtrooper and stopped him."Get away from me kid, before you get blasted to" the stormtrooper said pushing me out of the way. "No wait, stop" I yelled to the stormtrooper.

My mother and father jumped out for behind the crates. They started to shoot at the stormtrooper, but they missed him every time. "No wait, stop please" I pleaded. But they didn't stop, they just kept walking closer."surrender now you bucket head" my mother said. The stormtrooper put his blaster down and put his hands up.

My parents didn't seem to notice me, so I run over to the other stormtroopers."One of your troopers are captured by rebels, come with me" I said. I started to run back to the captured stormtrooper but none of the stormtroopers followed me, they just look at each other and shrugged.

"Why should we listen to you, your probably a rebel learning us into a trap" one of the stormtroopers said. They don't believe me, how can I make them listen to me. I thought for a minute then I had an idea. I run back to the captured stormtrooper and saw that his hands were tied behind his back and he was kneeling on the ground.

My parents were talking to Ben and Tack, so I walked over to the stormtrooper slowly. "Hay, I'm going to get you out of here okay, but I just need to know one thing" I whispered to the trooper. "what do you want to know kid" the stormtrooper said with a little bit of fear in his voice.

"I need to know your name" I ask. The stormtrooper stiffened. "We don't use real names, we use code names" he said. What's a code name, I thought stormtroopers were just people in white and black suits."Well, what's your code name" I ask. The stormtrooper said nothing for a minute then he started to talk again.

"LSP-17" he said. I new that that was his code name, so I run back to the other stormtroopers. "Come on, what are you sitting here for when LSP-17 needs you to help him" I said hoping that they would come with me."Who did you say needs our help" ask one of the stormtroopers.

"LSP-17" I replied. Once I said his code name all the stormtroopers followed me. I stopped and walked behind some crates just a couple feat away from the captured stormtrooper. The other stormtroopers followed me.

They got there blasters ready to fire. I looked at the stormtroopers and started to walk up to my parents and brothers."Where did you go to" Tack ask me. I was ready to say that I want going to get the stormtroopers but I kept my mouth shut. "Well are you going to answer your brother or not" my mother said.

Before I could reply the stormtroopers jumped out for behind the crates and started shooting at my parents and brothers. One of the stormtroopers run over to the captured stormtrooper and untied him. The stormtrooper picked up his blaster and started shooting alongside his men.

All my brothers split up including my mother and father and they started shooting at the stormtroopers. Ben hit one of them in the leg and my father hit another one in the arm. I walked over to them but I stayed out of my parents sight.

I run closer to them, I crouched down so my parents wouldn't see me, but the stormtroopers will. Once I got close enough to them one of them started to talk."Grab the girl and fallback" so one of the stormtroopers grabbed me and all the stormtroopers fell back.

My mother and father started to run after them. So I started to pretend to try to get away from the stormtroopers."Stop moving around kid" the stormtrooper said to me. Finally I'm about to get off this planet, and what's the best part about that, is that I'm getting off this planet in a tie fighter.

Once my parents stopped chasing the stormtroopers and turned around and left, I stopped moving around. The stormtrooper that was holding me looked back, and when he saw that my parents weren't chasing them anymore he let me go. I saw some kind of ship but it wasn't a tie fighter, it was a imperial shuttle.

"Come on kid, get in" one of the stormtroopers said. I turned around to look at my home for the last time. I took a deep breath and turned around and walked into the shuttle.

SO THAT'S THE FIRST CHAPTER, I HOPE YOU LIKED IT, THIS IS A REMAKE OF MY FIRST CHAPTER, MY FIRST FIRST CHAPTER WAS KINDA, TERRIBLE SO I REMADE IT, LET ME KNOW IF YOU LIKED IT, PEACE OUT ;-)


	2. Chapter 2

HI EVERYONE THIS IS MY SECOND CHAPTER, I'M SORRY ABOUT ALL THE MISS SPELLED WORDS, I'M JUST GOING TO LET YOU KNOW THAT THIS CHAPTER TAKES PLACE ONE YEAR LATER AFTER SHE GOT INTO THE SHUTTLE, SO ENJOY ;-)

Chapter #2

Hi, I'm Terra, I used to be a rebel but now I'm a cadet. I've been a cadet for a year now and I never want to leave. My trainer, his name is LSP-17, he says I'll be a stormtrooper in a couple more years.

I'm the star cadet, and it's all because of him. It's good to train with him, I think that's what's good about having a separate trainer. Now you might be thinking, cadets only have one trainer and all cadets train together, but not me.

You see, when I helped save that stormtrooper on lothal he said that he would train me himself. I don't regret leaving my family and my home planet.

Both those things didn't care about me, but here most of the cadets are ready nice to me. And my trainer, well I would never leave or disappoint him for anything in the galaxy.

Sometimes I think he's to nice to be a stormtrooper. But it's strange, he never act's like that when he's around the other cadets trainer. He always act's tough and bossy when he's around the other stormtroopers.

But I don't care, he's nice to me so it doesn't really matter. I'm getting ready for my first battle against the rebel alliance. My trainer says I might see a Jedi. I've never seen a Jedi before, not even when I was a rebel.

"Are you ready" LSP-17 ask me. I looked at him and I nodded, but I wasn't sure I was ready. I was excited but deep down I was afraid, not afraid of the thought that I might die in battle, but of the thought that I'm fighting what used to be my friends and family.

"Are you okay" LSP-17 ask me, he picked up a blaster and handed it to me and sat down next to me."Listen, don't be afraid, okay, I know your afraid to fight what was once your people, but your a cadet now, you must push away your fears and leave them behind " he said, and he gave me a little hug and stood up.

Once he said that all my fear left me, he always knew how to make me calm. For some reason he always has a gentle voice, know matter what. Even when he's angry he always keeps his voice calm.

Some of the other cadets say he's a rebel dressed as a stormtrooper, but I don't think he's a rebel. I don't think a rebel could be as calm as my trainer. Then again, I don't think stormtroopers are as calm as my trainer either.

I nodded and stood up. My trainer put his helmet on and started to walk out of the room. I walked out of the room with him and I saw all the other cadets in two straight lines.

When my trainer and I walked by I heard the other cadets trainer telling them commands like they were a bunch of droids. It makes me think of how lucky I am to have a separate trainer.

As I walked by some of the cadets glared at me, I guess there angry because I have a trainer that's always good to me and they have a trainer that yells at them every time they do something wrong.

"Why does she get to have her own trainer" one of the cadets asked."I don't even know that myself" the trainer said angrily as he looked back and glared at my trainer. But my trainer said nothing, he just kept on walking.

As my trainer and I walked out I saw tie fighter pilots running over to their tie fighters. My heart was pounding with excitement, I've always wanted to fly in a tie fighter but my trainer says it's better to be a regular stormtrooper.

As we walked farther out I saw about fourty rows of stormtroopers, and about ten to fifteen stormtroopers in each row. My trainer and I walked down to a new row of troopers and stood there with them.

I saw that that all the other stormtroopers were holding their blasters, so I turned to grab my blaster but it wasn't with me. Oh, I forgot I left it in my room. But it's too late to go get it now, all the cadets are already in here and we were about to leave.

"Where's your blaster" one of the cadets ask me. I was about to say that it was in my room but if I did they would tell everyone that I'm the stormtrooper without a blaster."Why, do I need a blaster, I'll fight better without one " I replied.

"Um, yeah, what if you want to kill a couple of rebels" the cadet said. I knew he was right, all the rebels will have blasters and if I don't get a blaster I'll be killed in my first battle. Wait, my trainer always has two blasters, maybe I could barrow one of his.

30 minutes late…

My trainer decided to let me fight in a at-st. I told him about my blaster, so instead of shoot the rebels with a blaster I'll be shooting rebels in a at-st. Of course I'm not going to be shooting rebels, my trainer is going to be shooting the rebels

I'm just sort of watching how this thing works. So I guess it's kind of fine that I left my blaster in my room. The at-st jumped a bit then it started to move. I walked up to see how you shoot the rebels with this at-st.

But I wasn't really paying attention to that, I looked out the little window on the at-st and I saw rebels and stormtroopers shooting each other. Some rebels were falling to the ground and some stormtroopers were to.

All of a sudden the at-st shot at four rebels and all four rebels fell to the ground dead. My heart started to pound again, I'm more excited than I was when I became a cadet. But for some reason I felt sorry for the rebels, but as my trainer said, I should never feel bad for the rebels.

And as my trainer also said I should take these emotions and leave them behind. I looked out the little window again and I saw a rebel with some kind of glowing stick in his hand. The rebel run over to a stormtrooper that was shooting at him and split the blaster in half with his glowing stick.

The stormtrooper looked at his blaster and then back at the rebel. The rebel stuck his hand out and picked the stormtrooper up. But it was strange the stormtrooper was being lifted up by nothing, then I realized that he wasn't just a rebel, he's a Jedi.

As soon as the stormtrooper stopped struggling to get free the Jedi threw him aside and started run over to the at-st. My trainer must have saw him, become when the Jedi past the at-st started to shake and my trainer opened the hatch on the top of the at-st.

Once he opened the hatch the at-st started to fall. My trainer grabbed me and pushed me through the hatch. Once I was through the hatch I stood on the top of the at-st."Jump, now" my trainer said to me.

So I jumped, and when I hit the ground the front of the at-st hit the ground and exploded into flames. My heart started to pound in my chest, I almost started to cry, but just then I heard someone walking up behind me. I looked up to see the Jedi standing over me.

He looked down at me, but I saw no expression in his eyes no happiness, no sadness, no fear, no expression at all. I put my head down and everything turned to darkness.

WELL THAT WAS MY SECOND CHAPTER I HOPE YOU LIKED IT, AND I'M GOING TO SPOIL THE THIRD CHAPTER BUT THE JEDI THAT SHE SAW WAS EZRA BRIDGERS, AND SHE'S GOING TO MEET EVERYONE IN STAR WARS REBELS, WELL, MOST OF THEM ANYWAY, SO I HOPE YOU LIKED IT, PEACE OUT ;-)


	3. Chapter 3

HI, I'M BACK WITH MY THIRD CHAPTER, IN THIS CHAPTER SHE'S GOING TO MEET KANAN, HERA, ZEB, EZRA, AND SABINE. SHE'S ALSO GOING TO MEET SENATOR MON MOTHMA. SO I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT :-)

Chapter #3

I woke up the next day or maybe it was the same day. And for a minute I thought it was all just a bad dream, a nightmare more like but when I woke up I wasn't in my room, I was in a small white room, with no bed or anything, except for a chair and a small table.

I tried to move my arms but they were in binders. So I sat up and waited for someone to come in the room, but no one came in. So I decided to get out of here myself. I stood up and looked all around the room.

I saw the door so I walked over to it but it didn't open. I tried to pull it opened but it didn't work. I knew if I banged on it it wouldn't open for that either. So I just sat down and waited for something to happen.

I sat down on the chair and closed my eyes, maybe I could get a little bit of sleep and try to get out of here when I wake up. Just as I closed my eyes someone came in."Hey your finally awake, you know for a couple hours we thought you were dead" said a lasawt.

"Where am I" I asked him. He just look at me and left. Once the door closed I got up and I stood next to it, I knew he would come back and when he does I'll just run out.

A couple minutes late a twi-Lek came in."Zeb, where's the kid" she asked the lasawt. The lasawt looked around the room." Well, she was here when I came in" he said. I walked slowly behind them but when I turned around to walk away the lasawt saw me.

"Found her" he said as he picked me up and threw me into the room." Zeb, don't throw her like that you might hurt her, besides she's already hurt on her arms and her leg" the twi-lek woman said.

"Listen, I don't know who you are but I need to get out of here" I said hoping that they might let me go."I'm hera and this is Zeb " hera said."Okay, now where am I" I asked. And by the looks of it they weren't letting me go."Your on the fourth moon of yavin, at the rebel base " hera said. Why did they bring me here.

I wanted to ask more questions but someone else came in." how is she doing" asked a mandalorian woman."She's fine, in fact she already wants to leave" hera said to the mandalorian." I'm guessing that's a good thing" the mandalorian said.

After that the mandalorian asked Zeb to get someone called kanan. When Zeb left the mandalorian started to talk again." So what do we do with her after she's healed " she asked hera. Before hera could answer her someone walked in."I hear she's awake" the man said.

He walked next to hera and whispered something to her."Where's that Jedi" I asked. hera and the man looked at each other and then back at me."What Jedi " the man asked. All of a sudden I felt fear and anger flowing through me and even a bit of sadness to.

"The Jedi who killed my trainer and almost killed me" I said almost ready to kill anyone who knew him."Zeb go get Ezra" the man asked Zeb. So Zeb left to go get someone called Ezra. And when Zeb came back in the Jedi that killed my trainer walked in with him.

"yeah kanan, Zeb said you wanted to see me" Ezra said. My heart was pounding with anger and sadness, I almost felt like killing right here, but I was in binders and I didn't have a weapon."You remember her right" kanan asked him." Yeah I remember her, she's the girl who jumped off the walker" Ezra said.

"You, you killed my trainer, my trainer was right about the Jedi, you do kill stormtroopers for fun " I said almost crying the words out."who said I kill stormtroopers for fun" Ezra asked me. I didn't reply, what was the use in replying he'll just disagree with me anyway.

"Kill me" I said. Everyone stared at me without saying a word. So I said I again "kill me" but no one moved."Why do you want us to kill you" asked Ezra."So I could be with my trainer and so I could get away from you" I cried. I couldn't hold it in anymore, I feel lost without my trainer and I don't think I could go on without him.

"We're not going to kill you, you think all the other cadets want to be killed because there trainer is dead" the mandalorian said. I looked up at her anger flowing through me once again." I had a separate trainer, which means he only trained me" I said, with anger in every word.

"It sounds like he treated you well" kanan said."He treated me better than my family ever did" I said trying not to cry again." no matter what he always found a way to comfort me, if I was sad he would always give me a little hug and talk to me " I said almost crying the words out.

"And if I was angry he would always take me to target practices so I could let my anger out on the things I was shooting " I said. Remembering everything I used to do with my trainer almost killed me.

hera walked over and sat down next to me." I'm sorry you lost your trainer, but maybe you can become a rebel and I'll train you if you like" hera said in a calm voice. For a second she sounded just like my trainer.

But my trainer always had a calming voice, and even when hera has a calm voice I'm not calm I'm just sad and angry."Do you honestly think I would like to be a rebel, after what you did to my trainer, you just made me want to kill you more" I said. Zeb walked out of the room then the mandalorian.

Then hera stood up and walked out of the room."So, what do we do with her now" the Jedi asked."You could let me go" I said. The Jedi looked at kanan and then back at me."She sounds like someone I know" kanan said jokingly. The Jedi looked at kanan again.

"I never said that kind of stuff" the Jedi objected. Maybe I could get out of here while they're arguing. So while they were arguing I stood up and walked slowly to the door."Hey kid, your not getting out of here so don't even bother" kanan said.

I knew he was right I might never get out of here. But I'm not going to stop trying.

I'M SORRY, SHE DIDN'T GET TO MEET MON MOTHMA IN THIS CHAPTER BUT SHE WILL MEET HER IN THE FOURTH CHAPTER, BUT I HOPE YOU LIKED IT, SO PEACE OUT ;-)


	4. Chapter 4

HI I'M BACK WITH THE FOURTH CHAPTER OF MY STORY, AND AS I SAID IN THE THIRD CHAPTER SHE'S GOING TO MEET MON MOTHMA, SO I HOPE YOU LIKE IT :-)

Chapter #4

I've been in this room for three days, I hardly get any sleep and my hands hurt from being in binders for so long. Rebels come in here sometimes, but all they do is get me something to eat and ask if I would like to train to be a rebel.

But I never say yes, stupid rebels, they think just because I'm young I'll say yes to anything. Personally I would rather sit in this room for my whole life them become a rebel. Then the door opened and hera walked in with a plate of food.

"I thought you might be hungry" hera said. She put the plate on the table and walked over to me. She took a key out of her pocket and took the binders off me. I got up and walked over to the corner of the room.

"You haven't slept or eaten anything in three days, would you please just eat something" hera said. She picked the plate up and walked over to me. I took the plate and threw it on the ground." what don't you rebels get, I don't want anything to do with you " I said with rage.

hera looked at the plate and signed. She picked the plate up and walked over to the door, the door opened and she turned and looked at me."We're only trying to help you, I just wish you would expect that help" hera said, then she walked out of the room.

A couple minutes late the mandalorian came in with something in her hand."Hey, I thought you might want a little bit of color in this room" she said. Then she started shaking the thing she had in her hand.

"What's that" I asked the mandalorian. She took her helmet off and smiled."Spray paint" she said. She shook it a couple more time and started to spray the paint on the wall."So, what do you want me to paint" she asked me.

I thought for a minute."What can you paint" I asked her. She didn't answer me she just turned back to her painting and kept spraying. When she was done with one color she took another can and shook it and started painting again.

When she was done she stood back and smiled." What do you think" she asked. I walked over to her and looked at her painting. It looked like the rebel symbol just it was red and orange.

"Why did you paint that" I asked her. She looked at me and shrugged."Now lets see what I can do with your suit" she said as she took a smaller can out and shook it."So what do you want me to paint on your suit" she asked me.

I didn't answer her, but when she got down to paint something on my suit I took a couple steps back."listen kid I'm just trying to make you feel better " the mandalorian signed. I looked at her painting again and I walked forward.

"can you Paint that on my suit" I asked the mandalorian. The mandalorian looked up at me and smiled." I can paint anything" she said, then she shook the can and started to spray the paint on my suit.

"You know, you never really told anyone your name" the mandalorian said, and she looked up at me. I didn't want to tell her my rebel name, because then she might tell everyone that I was once a rebel just like them.

"My name's SP1-92, what's yours " I said my code name to her. The mandalorian didn't answer me for a couple moments, then she started to talk again." What kind of a name is that, my name's sabine by the way " the mandalorian said. When The mandalorian, um I mean sabine finished she stood up and put her can of down on the table.

"Well, what do you think" sabine asked. I looked at her painting. She painted the same symbol that was on the wall on my suit." I kinda like it actually" I said. sabine smiled and picked up her helmet. She put her helmet on and grabbed her can of paint.

She walked over to the door and turned to look at me."Any time you want me to paint something for you just asked hera to come get me" sabine said."Oh yeah, would you mind if I changed your name" she asked me. I shook my head and looked at the painting again." What about, Jana" she said.

Jana, hmm, it sounds like a good name, but it sounds like a rebel name. Wait, maybe I could trick the rebels, maybe if I act like them they might trust me and I could get out of here.

"Jana, I like it, it sounds like a nice name" I said. sabine nodded and walked out of the room. Hopefully my plan works. And maybe before I leave I can gather information about the rebels.

Just them hera walked in."I forgot to put your binders back on" she said and she picked up the binders. I put my arms behind my back and hera put the binders on."I see sabine been in here" she said looking at the painting on my suit and the painting on the wall.

Then she walked out of the room without saying another word. I watched her leave them I sat down, I looked at sabine painting once more then I closed my eyes.

A couple minutes late kanan, hera and Ezra came in with someone behind them." Who's that" I asked them. The person behind them walked up next to me. Then hera walked over to her and started to talk.

"This is senator mon mothma, leader of the rebellion" hera said. Oh great, I'm in the hands of the rebellion and now I have to meet the leader of it."What do you want with me" I asked the senator.

The senator turned around and started walking around the room."We need you to tell us everything you know about the empire" she said. I thought she was joking but she was serious."I'm sorry but I can't tell you anything" I said to her.

If she thinks I'm going to tell her anything about the empire, then she's just as dumb as all the other rebels."Very well, um hera, anytime you come in here don't take those binders off her" the senator said to hera.

"And child, I hope you like this room, because you're never going to leave it" she said to me. Before I could reply the senator turned around and walked out of the room.

When she left Ezra and kanan started to leave. hera turned around and all three of them left the room together. When they left I closed my eyes and tried to sleep.

WELL I HOPE YOU LIKED IT, IT WAS HARD TO FIGURE OUT WHAT TIME SENATOR MON MOTHMA SHOULD COME IN THIS CHAPTER BUT SHE WILL MEET HER AGAIN, BUT I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER, PEACE OUT ;-)


	5. Chapter 5

HEY EVERYONE, SO THIS IS MY FIFTH CHAPTER, I HOPE YOU LIKE IT, THIS CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE SURPRISING TO YOU, MAYBE, BUT THE NEXT CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE EVEN MORE SURPRISING, BUT THIS CHAPTER MY BEST GOOD TO, ENJOY THE CHAPTER.

Chapter #5

"I need to figure out who that jedi's mentor is" I whispered to myself. And when I figure it out, I'm going to kill him, just to teach Ezra a lesson. I'll pay him back for killing my trainer, by killing his. I haven't eaten anything for three days, and I haven't slept for that long as well.

Everyday I try to escape from this room, but I can't seem to get out. I feel horrible, my stomach hurts and I haven't gotten any sleep, I've been trying to think of who Ezra's mentor is. Just then Sabine walked in, with kanan and Ezra behind her.

"What do you want" I asked them. I stood up and walked over to kanan and Ezra."Ezra can I ask you something" maybe he can tell me who his mentor is so I can get some sleep, and maybe try to kill his mentor."Sure, what do you want to know" Ezra replied.

"Who is your mentor" I asked him. He looked at kanan and then back at me."Why do you want to know who my mentor is" Ezra asked me. I shrugged and looked at Sabine who was looking at Ezra, somebody's not telling me something.

"First tell me why you want to know who my mentor is and then I'll tell you" I can't believe this, I'm not going to say that I just want to know who he is so I can kill him so I could teach you a lesson for killing my trainer."Um, because I think he could help me with something" I lied.

Ezra nodded and looked at kanan, wait can kanan be… can he be Ezra's mentor. Kanan stood next to me and crossed his arms."What do you need help with kid" I was right, he is Ezra's mentor, perfect now I know who I'm going to kill.

"Actually I don't need help at all, you just helped me almost complete my plan" I said as I sat back down on the chair. Ezra and kanan looked at each other and then back at me, there probably really confused. Now all I have to do is get out of these binders and get a weapon that came kill a Jedi.

"What do you mean by 'helped you almost complete your plan', what plan" Kanan asked me. I smiled and looked at the painting on the wall, I wish Sabine never painted that thing. I'm no rebel and I'll be one ever again, but what if he uses the force on me and I'm forced to become a rebel.

"I can't and will never tell you my plan Jedi, and there's nothing you can do to make me talk" I said. Ezra put his hand up and I felt something I haven't felt since I was working for that inquisitor. My head started to hurt and I got down on my knees and clenched my head.

I can't believe this is happening, again, and with a Jedi. The pain started getting worse, why is this always happening to me." You will tell us your plan" Ezra said as he squeezed my mind tighter."I will tell…no I won't tell you anything" I said as the pain got worse.

"You will tell us your plan" Ezra said again. Why is he doing this to me, I don't even think I'm strong enough to survive this."No! I won't tell you anything" I said again this time louder than before. My vision started to blur and then the whole room turned dark.

I opened my eyes and the whole room was black. I looked around but I didn't see anyone, then I heard a voice."Welcome, my cadet" I turned around and saw my trainer standing in front of me. I smiled and ran over to him, he grabbed me and hugged me and once he did I never wanted to leave, wherever I am.

"I'm so happy to see you! You have no idea how miserable I am without you" I cried, I couldn't hold it back any longer, and if I did I would probably explode."How…how am I seeing and touching you right now, your dead" I asked him. Personally I didn't really care how I was seeing him and hugging him I just liked it and I didn't care.

"Wake up and see, and you will figure it out" my trainer said. I hugged him again and he disappeared, I closed my eyes and opened them again. I saw Ezra, Kanan, and hera standing over me, Ezra looked shocked."What just happened" I asked them.

"You kinda… fainted after I used the force on you" what, I fainted. But how did I see my trainer, maybe I didn't see him at all. I signed and looked at Ezra."Never do that to me again, I had my fill of that when I was in the academy" I said to Ezra angrily.

Ezra and hera looked shocked, oh yeah I forgot to you that I was working for a inquisitor when I was in the academy."You resisted the force, how did you do that" Ezra asked me. That wasn't really resisting, it was more like fainting before I could say anything.

Ezra's eyes widened, he looked at hera and then at Kanan, I wonder what he's thinking about."Well I resisted it when it happened to me the last time" I said to them. Ezra looked at hera and nodded swiftly, what was that all about. Hera, Ezra and Kanan stood up at the same time and left the room.

I stood up and saw something on the tablet, it was a little square box."What the heck is this" I put my hand up to grab it when I realized that Hera took the binders off of me. I grabbed the box and tried to open it, but it didn't open.

I stopped trying to open it, I put it back down on the tablet and sat down. Wait, this is my chance to escape and try to kill Ezra's mentor, Kanan. I stood up and walked over to the door, but before I could walk out Hera came in."I forgot to put your binders back on" Hera said.

She grabbed the binders and I put my hands behind my back. Once she put them on me she grabbed the box and walked towards the door."Wait, what is that thing, it can't open I've already tried to open it" I said to Hera.

"You have to do something to open it" she said and she walked out of the room. What's that even mean, I turned around and sat down on the chair and closed my eyes.

I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER, AND PLEASE LET ME KNOW IF TERRA/ JANA SHOULD HAVE THE FORCE, AND THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE OUT SOON, PEACE OUT ;-)


	6. Chapter 6

HI EVERYONE, THIS IS MY SIXTH CHAPTER, I HOPE YOU LIKE IT, IN THIS CHAPTER YOU'LL FIGURE OUT IF TERRA HAS THE FORCE OR NOT, SO I HOPE YOU ENJOY THE CHAPTER, MY NEW STORY WARRIORS: BARKFANG'S REVENGE WILL BE COMING OUT SOON,BUT I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER :-)

Chapter #6

I woke up and I was in a white room, it wasn't the white room I was in before. This room didn't have a table or chair, and I didn't see Sabine's painting on the wall. Where am I, just then I heard a voice."There is a way out, you just have to find it" the voice said.

I looked around the room, but I didn't see a door, I took a step forward and I tripped over something. I looked at what I tripped over and I saw that strange box. I grabbed it and tried to open it again, but it didn't open. I dropped it and sat down, those Jedi must have put me in here.

That's why I can't get out, I hate the Jedi, first they kill my trainer, then they capture me and put me in a small room, and now this. Just then, the box started to hover. I widened my eyes in fear, the box fell on the ground and I stood up.

"What the heck just happened! as soon as I got angry the box started to hover and when I was…afraid… the box… dropped" I realized something, could I have… could I be… force-sensitive! What is this place, where am I, maybe the Jedi are playing a trick on me. I got angry again and the box started to hover again.

I could sense something, I could sense that I was still in the rebel base. I knocked on the wall of this room, but it didn't sound like metal or wood, and it didn't feel like rock. It was glass, I banged on it but it didn't brake, I had an idea. Since the box hovers when I get mad, then maybe I could make it go straight through the glass.

I thought of the Jedi and I clenched my fist, they put me in here, they killed my trainer and now I can't become a stormtrooper. I looked at the box and saw that it was floating in the air. I've helped Erin use the force, now I can use it to. I swiped me hand to make the box ram into the glass wall.

I didn't work so I put my hand up again and tried it again, the glass started to brake so I kept doing it. I saw pieces of glass coming off the wall, so I dropped the box and closed my eyes. I gathered all the energy in my body and ran into the wall.

The wall shattered into a million pieces, I should never have done that, I should have used that weird cube. But I only had a couple of cuts on my arm and side, I looked up and saw Kanan and Ezra looking at me. I stood up and grabbed Kanan by the neck and punched him in the stomach.

I grabbed his glowing stick with the force and ignited it, Ezra took his glowing stick out and ignited it to."You locked me up in that room, why, and what is that box, it can't even open" I said. Kanan put his hand out and grabbed his glowing stick out out of my hand.

He stood up and ignited it again, I took a step back and looked at a rebels holster. I put my hand up to grab the rebels blaster, once I had the blaster in my head I started blasting at kanan and Ezra. They blocked ever shot with their glowing sticks.

Then I saw rebels run in a circle around me and the Jedi."Drop the blaster, now" one of the rebels said. I dropped the blaster and kicked it away from me. Kanan and Ezra put their glowing sticks away and stood back."Put your hands up, now" the rebel said again.

Alright I'll put my hands up, I put my hands up and force pushed all the rebels. I grabbed a blaster and started blasting at kanan, but before any of the shots hit him he turned his glowing stick on and blocked the blasts."Your blaster is no match against our lightsabers" Ezra said as he turned on his, what did he call them… lightsabers.

"I'm better off using a blaster then you are using that lightsaber of yours" I said. I blasted at Kanan again, but this time he deflected it onto my blaster. I tried to shoot it again but it was useless, all the rebels recovered and pointed there blasters at me again.

I put my hands up again, but this time I didn't try to do anything. One of the rebels walked up to me and grabbed my arms and put them in binders again. I looked at Kanan and Ezra, Ezra looked satisfied with what just happened, but Kanan showed no expression.

I wonder if anything upsets him, what does it matter, all I'm going to do is kill him anyways so what does it matter. I stood up and the rebel shoved me towards my room."All you rebels will die, and I'll make sure of that" I said to the rebel.

The door opened to my old room and the rebel pushed me in. Seriously, I don't even get a chance to see how badly I'm injured. I looked at my side, I was bleeding, and it wouldn't stop. Oh great, now I'm going to bleed to death, this is just so freaken perfect, now what do I do.

"May I come in" it was Hera, looks like I might live through this after all."Well you might as well, considering that you do it every day" I said bitterly. Hera walked in and she looked surprised, well at least she saw that I was bleeding to death.

"I'll go see what I could do about the bleeding" wow! She didn't even need to examine me before she left. I stood up and sat down on the chair, I can't believe it, I'm have the force, that's why I could do all the things I did when I was in the academy.

I looked at the binders, and just a couple seconds later they unlocked and I put them down on the tablet. Can I even become a stormtrooper now, now that I know I could use the force. Maybe I can keep it a secret somehow, yeah that's what I'll do, I'll keep it a secret.

But now it looks like my plan to make the rebels think I'm one of them has to change

I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER, BUT YEAH HOPEFULLY I MADE THE RIGHT DECISION ABOUT GIVING TERRA THE FORCE, BUT I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE CHAPTER, PEACE OUT ;-)


	7. Chapter 7

HEY GUYS, THIS IS MY SEVENTH CHAPTER I HOPE YOU LIKE IT, OH AND BY THE WAY THERE'S ONLY TWELVE CHAPTERS LEFT OF THIS STORY, SO YEAH, WELL ENJOY THE CHAPTER :-)

Chapter #7

Hera came back in with medical supplies, and she wasn't happy."How could you try to kill Ezra and Kanan" Hera said angrily. Well let me see, oh yeah, Ezra killed my trainer so what else should I have done.

"Well maybe I would never have done that if I wasn't always trapped in a place like this" "How did you get the binders off" Hera asked me. Blast! I forgot to put the binders back on, I stood up but my side hurt really bad but I wasn't gong to sit back down.

"How did you get the binders off" Hera asked me again, this time angrier than before." I don't have to tell you anything" I said to her. Hera put the medical supplies on the tablet and walked out of the room. I felt pain come from my side, I couldn't stand up, I sat down and looked at the medical supplies.

I put my hand up and tried to grab the medical supplies with the force. The medical supplies hovered off the tablet and flew into my hand. I sat up and and took some bandages out of the box, I raped the bandage around my side. Just as I finish that, Hera came back in with Kanan, Ezra and Sabine right next to her.

"You haven't moved a muscle since I left, so how did you get the medical supplies over to you" Hera asked. Oh please, maybe I walked over and grabbed it then walked right back here. I rolled my eyes and looked back at Hera, hasn't she figured it out yet.

"Yeah I grabbed it, but not in the way you think" I said. I saw that Hera had her blaster, I put my hand up and used the force to grab it. Hera stood back as I grabbed the blaster, Sabine took her blasters out and pointed them at me.

Ezra was reaching for his lightsaber, I threw the blaster on the ground and slid back a bit. Hera walked up and grabbed her blaster, she put her blaster back in its holster and got down to look at my arm."Get away from me, I'm fine, I can take care of myself" I snapped at Hera.

Hera stood up and glared at me, I am more powerful than you Hera, so I wouldn't be doing that if I were you."Well you've been taking care of yourself so far, why stop now" Hera said, Hera turned around and walked out of the room and Sabine walked out with her.

"Why didn't you just let Hera help you, those cuts look deep and she could have helped you" Ezra said. I thought I just explained this to you know more than five minutes ago!"I don't want your help, I don't see what you don't understand about this" I said angrily.

"You know, I once trained a an imperial cadet, I couldn't wait to get away from the academy and get back to where I really belong" Ezra said. I was surprised, he trained as an imperial cadet! I'm guessing that he was the best in his squad, considering he's a Jedi.

"You must have been there on a mission then, because you wouldn't join just to train as a cadet just to see how it feels to be a stormtrooper" I said sarcastically."I was on a mission, a mission that I can't tell you about" Ezra said as he smirked a little bit. I glared at him and turned to look at Kanan.

"The next time you let your guard down or when you're not paying attention to anything or the next time you're alone I'm going to kill you, and your apprentice" I said angrily. Ezra looked confused, but Kanan did nothing but cross his arms.

Are you fricken kidding me, I just threatened you and your apprentice, and your not even angry!"Do you want to know why we put you in that room" Ezra said angrily. He's probably upset because I threatened him and his mentor.

"Um so you can make me go crazy" I said sarcastically." We wanted to see if you were force-sensitive, so we put you in that room" Kanan said. I new it, there was something they weren't telling me, they knew I was force-sensitive the whole time.

"What about the box that can't open, what is that for" I asked them."That box is a Jedi Holocron, we put it in their to see if you could open it with the force" Kanan said. Wait what does a Holocron do exactly, I mean does it mean I might be a Jedi.

"But it didn't open, even when I used the force" I said, but I knew Kanan and Ezra already knew that."I said it was a Jedi Holocron, you used the dark side, so its not going to open" so is there a Sith Holocron I could test on, because if there is a could probably open that.

I looked at my arm, it was still bleeding and bleeding pretty bad. Maybe I should have let Hera take a look at it, but I don't need her help. I raped the bandage on before by myself, I could do it again by myself."Do you need any help with that stuff" Kanan asked me. Sure, all you need to do is allow me to steal your lightsaber to stick it into your gut.

"Come anywhere near me, and I'll kill you" I said to both of them. Ezra glared at me and put his hand on his lightsaber, before Ezra grabbed it Kanan stopped him."Come on Ezra, let's leave her alone for now" I hope you leave me alone forever. Ezra nodded, glared at me and left the room.

Finally, I thought they would never leave. I stood up and sat down on the chair, I grabbed the bandages with the force, and raped them around my arm. When I finished I closed my eyes for a few moments and opened them again. I was back in that dark place where I saw my trainer the last time I was here.

But I didn't hear his voice like the last time, I looked all around looking for my trainer but I didn't see him. I heard someone talking, but it wasn't my trainer, I turned around and saw Kanan with his lightsaber ignited."What… how… how did you get here" I asked him."I'm a Jedi, I can do this kind of stuff" Kanan said as he walked towards me.

I looked around for a weapon but obviously there isn't any, so I used the only weapon I had, the force. As soon as Kanan was close enough to me I force pushed him and ran. I saw something, it was my trainer, I ran over to him and looked back to see where Kanan was.

"Why are you running away cadet" LSP-17 asked me."There's a Jedi after me and I don't even have a weapon to defend myself" I panted. I was so out of breath that I didn't think I could run any longer. My trainer grabbed me and hugged me, I started to breath normally and I almost forgot about Kanan.

"This is your dream, you control everything, even the people in it" my trainer said and he disappeared. I control everything, even the people in my dream, I can control Kanan! I saw Kanan running up to me, I put my hand up and started to force choke Kanan.

He scrambled around trying to get free, but obviously there's no use in doing that especially when he's in my dream."Does that feel good Kanan, I bet it doesn't, but it feels good to me" I said smiling evilly. Then everything started to shake and I heard a voice."Jana, Jana get up" I closed my eyes and opened them again, I was back in the room.

I saw Sabine and she looked kinda spooked, I looked to the side of me and I saw Kanan panting, more like struggling for his breath back. Wait a minute, did I choke him for real when I was asleep.

WELL THAT WAS MY SEVENTH CHAPTER, I HOPE YOU LIKED IT, THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE OUT SOON, SOONER THAN YOU THINK, ALSO I HAVE AN ORIGINAL VERSION TO THIS STORY IF YOU WANT TO READ THAT AS WELL PLEASE LET ME KNOW OK, PEACE OUT ;-)


	8. Chapter 8

HI EVERYONE, THIS IS MY EIGHTH CHAPTER I HOPE YOU LIKE IT, ALSO IF YOU WANT ME TO SORT OF, WRITE A STORY ABOUT ANYTHING ELSE I WOULD BE HAPPY TO SEE WHAT YOU WANT ME TO RIGHT ABOUT, WELL ENJOY THE CHAPTER :-)

Chapter #8

I can't take this place anymore, ever since I almost strangled Kanan in my dream three days ago I've been in here with binders on and no one comes in here anymore. I've used up most of the bandages for my side and arm, and it's starting to heal, sort of.

The door opened and a rebel pushed someone in here, he was wearing some kind of stormtrooper armor."Who are you, and why are you here" I asked the stormtrooper, at least that's what I thought he was."Why would you like to know, cadet" the man said. He knew I was a cadet, he must be a stormtrooper.

"I'm Terra, I'm an imperial cadet as you already know, so what kind of stormtrooper are you exactly" I asked him. He laughed a bit as he stood up, why was that question so funny to him."I'm not exactly a stormtrooper, I'm actually a clone" he said.

A clone, I thought they stopped making clones years and years ago."The names, Rex, I've been sent in here to take to you" Rex said. Well I guess I could listen, but if he says anything about me becoming a rebel I'm going to kill him.

"I know your angry about what's been happening for the past few weeks, but it will get better if you just allow good things to happen to you" he got lucky, but I know he'll mention joining the rebels sometime in this talk."First of all Rex, your a traitor to the rebels, and don't try to object that" he really can't object to that, because it's true.

I've heard all about how the clones turned on the rebels and slaughtered them. That's kinda how stormtroopers exist right now, we're kinda the replacement clones."I wasn't like all the other clones, thanks to fives" Rex said. Who the hell is fives, and your exactly like the others, that's why your called clones.

"Yes you are like the others, that's why your called clones, and besides nothing good is going to happen to me here" I said to him. Rex signed and walked around the room, hey, maybe I could mind trick him just like what Erin did when I was in the academy.

I unlocked the binders and stood up, I stood next to him and waved my hand next to his face."You will tell the guards to let me out" I said. I hope this works, I want to get out of here so bad."Yeah that's not going to work kid, your need a mentor, and I know who can teach you" Rex said.

I can't believe it didn't work, I thought it would be easy, but it's harder than it looks."Just join the rebe…" I knew what he was going to say so I force choked him."Terra, what are you doing" Rex asked as I choked him harder.

Just then Ezra and Kanan ran in with their lightsabers on, they looked at Rex and force pushed me against the wall. I let go of my grip on Rex and I tried to stand up but I couldn't. I haven't eaten or slept in days plus I'm injured, and all those things are taking its toll on me.

I grabbed my side, then the whole room turned dark again. I didn't know if I was dead or alive and personally I didn't care.

30 minutes later…

I woke up and and tried to stand up, I stood up for just a couple seconds then I sat back down. My side hurt so bad and I'm so weak that I can't even stand up for more than two seconds. I looked for that medical supplies but I didn't see it, I looked at the tablet and saw the medical supplies and a plate of food.

Oh those rebels are going to pay for that, I can't stand, how am I going to get the medical supplies. Wait, I have the force, I could still grab it that way. I put my hand up to grab the medical supplies, but it didn't move for the tablet. What's wrong with me, why won't this work.

I put my hand up again, but it still didn't work, oh great now I'm going to have to walk over there to get the medical supplies. I tried to stand again but I just fell on the ground again, this isn't going to work. Before I could do anything else Kanan and Hera came in.

"Struggling to get up are you, Jana, or do you want some help" Kanan said."I'm fine, I just…I…" my vision started to blur again and then everything turned dark again. I opened my eyes and I saw that everything was still dark, I was back in my dream, I might see my trainer again.

I looked around for my trainer then I… I couldn't breath. I heard a dark voice that I haven't heard since I was in the academy."Hello child, did you miss me" I recognised that voice, It was the inquisitor. I turned my head to look at him but I didn't see him.

I turned my head back and I saw him with his hand out."Why… are… you…here" I mumbled. I remembered what my trainer said, that this is my dream, I control everything. I tried to make the inquisitor let me go but for some reason it didn't work.

"My dear child, you can't control me, not even in your dreams, pathetic" the inquisitor said. I tried to grab the force that was choking me but I new it would never work, I started gasping for breath until I saw someone walk up behind the inquisitor.

It was my trainer, he grabbed his blaster and hit the inquisitor in the back of the head with it. The inquisitor let go of me and he fell to the ground. It wasn't long before he started to get up again."Terra wake up now" my trainer said. I closed my eyes for a few moments and opened them again.

I was on the chair in my room, how did he do that, I controlled Kanan but I couldn't control the inquisitor, that doesn't make sense."Are you okay, you looked like you were being choked to death" I turned my head and saw Hera sitting down on another chair.

She had her arms crossed, she didn't look so concerned like she always did."I'm fine, I just had a weird dream that's all" I snapped at Hera. I looked at my arm and side, they were properly patched up. Hera must have fixed me up when I was asleep.

"I thought I said I could take care of myself, or did you not hear me" I said to her bitterly."Yeah, you did a great job taking care of yourself, you were half dead when I saw you" Hera said sarcastically. I only feel half dead when I stand up, and besides that senator mon mothma said I couldn't eat anything.

Hera stood up and walked over to the door, it opened and Hera turned around to look at me."Eat something, you might feel better, and yes I'm disobeying orders" she said and she walked out of the room. I looked on the tablet and saw a plate of food.

I was so hungry I didn't care what I said before, I grabbed the plate and ate something.

WELL I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER, UM, I HAVE ANOTHER STORY COMING OUT SOON, IT'S A WARRIOR CAT STORY, IT'S CALLED: WARRIORS: BARKFANG'S REVENGE, I HOPE YOU WILL LIKE THAT STORY, BUT I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER, PEACE OUT ;-)


	9. Chapter 9

HI EVERYBODY, THIS IS MY NINTH CHAPTER, I HOPE YOU LIKE IT, UM, I PUT MY NEXT STORY ON, IT'S CALLED STAR WARS A CADET IN TRAINING, YOU PROBABLY ALREADY KNOW WHAT THAT'S ABOUT, SO YEAH, ENJOY THE CHAPTER EVERYONE :-)

Chapter #9

It's been two days since I had that weird dream, and I still don't know how it was possible for the inquisitor to resist what I did to him. Senator mothma came in here yesterday, but I didn't tell that idiot anything. I need a new plan to get out of here, I can't stay in here any longer.

The door opened and senator mon mothma came in with two rebels."Why do you even bother coming in here, you know I'm not going to tell you anything" I said to her angrily."Oh yes you will" she said and one of the other rebels zapped me with something, and it hurt.

"What the heck did you just do to me" I asked the senator."First, you tell us everything you know, and then I'll answer your question" mothma said. Well then I guess you and I are going to be waiting a long time for what we want to know.

"I'm not going to tell you anything, keep me locked up in this room all you want, but I'm not going to tell you anything" I said to her bitterly. The rebel zapped me again, this time it hurt worse."Tell me something, now" the senator said slamming her fist on the tablet.

"Never" I replied and the rebel zapped me again. I couldn't take the pain anymore, I unlocked the binders with the force stood up. I put my hand up and force pushed the rebel against the wall and grabbed his blaster."Blast her" the senator said.

Before the rebel could blast me I force pushed him against the wall, I heard someone behind me. I turned around just before the rebel I force pushed against the wall the first time could punch me, I hit him in the face with the blaster. Once he was knocked out I blasted him in the back a couple of times.

The other rebel got up and was running towards me, It's just like training in the obstacle course. Before the rebel grabbed me I moved out of the way and blasted him in the arm. I grabbed him by the neck and pointed the blaster at his head.

"Now, senator mon mothma, I'm going to give you a choice, either you let me out of this terrible place or this rebel dies" I said with a smug look on my face. The senator looked at the blaster that was right next to her, she picked it up and aimed it at me.

I put the blaster down and stuck my hand out, I grabbed the senator's blaster and crushed it with the force. I threw it aside and picked up my blaster and pointed it at the rebel again."Well senator, have you made your decision" I asked her. She walked over to the door and it opened.

Well, at least she's doing the right thing."Get out of the way senator" I said to her. She walked back to the farthest corner in the room and I let the rebel go. I pointed the blaster at his back and he put his hands up, these rebels know when there defeated, I'm surprised.

The rebel and I walked out of the room, the rebel made no attempt to run away. When we got out to where all the rebel ships were I grabbed the rebel by the neck and pointed the blaster at his head again. I saw Hera and Kanan talking to each other and I saw Sabine working on on of the rebel ships.

I knew Sabine saw me because she stopped working on the ship and she grabbed her blasters."If you think of doing anything to me rebel, I'll kill you" I whispered to the rebel. Sabine flew off the ship and pointed her blasters at me.

I saw Hera look at me, she grabbed her blaster and ran over to Sabine. Kanan ran over to them and turned his lightsaber on, I took a step back and I saw Ezra run next to Kanan."Let him go, Terra, now" Kanan said. Oh, I see Rex told everyone my original name, but that doesn't matter right about now.

"You know what, how about we trade, you give me a ship and I'll give this rebel back to you" I said. I was going to steal a ship anyway, but this might be easier. Hera looked at Sabine and then at Kanan, she put her blaster away and crossed her arms.

Sabine did the same thing, Kanan and Ezra turned their lightsabers off and looked at Hera."Fine, you can have a ship, do you want a pilot to" Hera said sourly."I think I can manage without a pilot" I snapped back."Doesn't your arm hurt when you hold his neck" Sabine asked sourly.

Well yes, it's extremely painful, but I'll do anything to get out of here."Just get me a ship, and shut up" I replied. Sabine looked at Hera, Hera nodded to her and Sabine ran off somewhere."Where is she going" I asked them."Do you want a x-wing" Hera asked me.

"I don't care, just get me a ship" I replied to her."Ezra, go get this x-wing ready" Hera said to Ezra. I saw Sabine working on the ship Hera wanted me to go in, the x-wing might have a problem, but that's a risk I'm willing to take."But Hera that…" "Ezra just do what I told you" she sounded upset, good, now she knows how I feel.

Ezra grabbed a latter and climbed into the x-wing, he turned it on and climbed down the latter."There, now hand him over" Ezra said."Get out of the way" I said and they moved out of the way. I dragged the rebel over to the ship and pushed him over to Kanan and Hera.

I got into the ship and flew off, funny though, no one tried to stop me when I gave that rebel back to them. As soon as I got about ten feet into the air the x-wing started to shake. I knew it, they gave me a bad ship, I broke the top of it with the blaster and stood on top of it.

It started to fall, and once it got about three feet from the ground I jumped off of it. Once I hit the ground the x-wing crashed, a piece of metal or something flew off of it and hit me in the head, and everything turned dark again.

I HOPE YOU LIKED THE CHAPTER, OH AND BY THE WAY I'M OPEN FOR SUGGESTIONS FOR THE LAST CHAPTER OF THIS STORY, BECAUSE I DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW THIS IS GOING TO END, SO IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS PLEASE LET ME KNOW, PEACE OUT ;-)


	10. Chapter 10

HEY GUYS, SO THIS IS MY TENTH CHAPTER, I REALLY DIDN'T THINK I WOULD MAKE IT THIS FAR, IN THIS CHAPTER TERRAS GOING TO FIGURE SOMETHING OUT, SOMETHING OF HER PAST AND FUTURE, SO YEAH, ENJOY THE CHAPTER EVERYBODY :-)

Chapter #10

I woke up and I was back in the room again, I had binders on my arms and my legs."Escape from that, if you can" I turned my head and saw Kanan meditating a couple feet from me. How did I get back here I thought I was in a x-wing flying… wait, they gave me a bad ship, now I remember.

"You gave me a bad ship, it crashed in two minutes" I said with rage. Kanan opened his eyes and stood up, he grabbed his lightsaber and put it down on the tablet."Grab the lightsaber" Kanan said."My hands are in binders, how am I going to grab that lightsaber" I said.

Kanan laughed and looked at me, he put his hand up and grabbed the lightsaber with the force."Grab it using the force" he said putting the lightsaber back down on the tablet. I closed my eyes, I gathered all my angry and focused on grabbing the lightsaber. I opened my eyes and saw the lightsaber floating in the air.

Wait, why am I trying to make a lightsaber float when Kanan and I are alone. Now is my chance to kill him, I tried to unlock the binders, but it didn't work."The binders won't unlock, unless you know how to use the force" Kanan said with a smug look on his face.

What, I can use the force, and I am using it."But I can use the force" I said to him. He already knows that, but I still can't unlock the binders."You don't know how to use it properly, so that's why" Kanan replied. He's right, I don't know how to use it properly, but I can learn.

I tried to pull my arms out of the binders, but that didn't work either. I tried to use the force again, but it still didn't unlock, I wonder if Kanan can take these things off."Can you even unlock them" he swiped his hand and the binders unlocked.

What! How come they unlock for him but not for me, oh yeah that's right, I can't properly use the force."You need a mentor, I can teach you if you want" Kanan said. The binders are off of me, now I can kill Kanan. I put my hand up and started to choke Kanan, I lifted him into the air and pushed him against the wall.

"I'm sure I can manage without you" I said smiling evilly. Kanan moved around just like he did in my dream, and just like my dream he's not going to escape. I clenched my fist tighter to break Kanan's neck when Ezra walked in."Kanan, Zeb says that I should…" he looked at Kanan and then at me.

He ignited his lightsaber and force pushed me, I let go of Kanan and fell on the ground. Kanan got down on his knees gasping for breath."See Kanan, I told you this wasn't a good idea" Ezra said helping Kanan up. I stood up and shook my head, oh he's going to pay for that.

Ezra started to force choke me, I tried to do the same thing to him but before I could he force held my arms."Let me go rebel scum" I managed to say. Ezra smiled and shook his head. The grip on my throat got tighter, to the point where I could hardly breath.

My vision started to blur again and I heard Kanan say to Ezra 'let her go Ezra' but it was to late, I closed my eyes and saw complete darkness. I didn't know if I was dead or alive, I opened my eyes and I was in the dark place I'm always in when I'm asleep.

I wanted answers, so I went to look for the inquisitor."Where are you, I know your here somewhere, I want to talk to you" I yelled. The inquisitor appeared out of nowhere, I took a couple steps back."You called for me, child" the inquisitor said.

Before I could say anything I heard a voice, it was my trainer."Terra get out of here" my trainer said."No, I want to figure something out" I said to him angrily. I took a couple steps forward and stood in front of the inquisitor." How are you able to resist my control, my trainer said I control everything in my dreams" I said to the inquisitor.

"My dear child, your trainer both tells you everything and he doesn't tell you anything" the inquisitor said. Wait what, what does that mean, I don't understand."What do you mean, I…I don't understand" I don't know what he's saying, my trainer tells me everything I need to know.

"Oh that's right, he didn't tell you did he" what the heck is he talking about, what didn't my trainer tell me."What didn't he tell me" I asked him."Don't listen to him Terra" my trainer said. I saw my trainer grab his blaster and point it at the inquisitor.

The inquisitor put his hand up and crushed my trainers blaster. Then the inquisitor used the force to grab my trainers neck."Do you want to know the truth child" the inquisitor asked me. I'm not sure I wanted to know the truth anymore, but I swiftly nodded anyway.

"Your trainer is your father" the inquisitor said. What! That can't be possible, no I don't believe it, he's lying to me."No, no I don't believe you, your…your lying to me" I said taking a couple steps back. The inquisitor laughed evilly and looked at my trainer.

"Oh no I'm not, your father is also a force user to" the inquisitor said."What do you mean, he's never used the force ever, at least not that I know of" I said. I didn't want to hear anymore, but I wanted to know if everything the inquisitor is saying is true.

"Your father had to give you away because your mother died and the academy wouldn't take care of you" the inquisitor said. My real mother died, and all this time I've been living with strangers who didn't care about me.

"Yes, your father gave you away to some rebels" that explains why he was so nice to me and why he cared so much about me. I actually felt kinda angry though, I looked at my trainer… I mean my father. He was getting choked to death by the inquisitor, I couldn't stand this anymore.

I gathered all my angry and put my hand up, I grabbed the inquisitor by the neck with the force and lifted him into the air."You are not in control anymore, I am" I clenched my fist and I heard the inquisitor's neck breaking, but I didn't let him go."That hurts doesn't it, well now you know how I felt" I clenched my fist and broke the inquisitor's neck.

I let him go and he fell on the ground dead, I looked at my father and glared at him."I can't believe you did that to me, why didn't you tell me that you were my father" I almost started to cry. Before he could reply I heard a voice, it was Kanan.

My eyes opened and I saw Kanan and Ezra standing over me, I stood up and shook my head. I can't believe that just happened.

I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE CHAPTER, WERE YOU SURPRISED TO KNOW THAT TERRAS TRAINER IS ACTUALLY HER FATHER, WELL I HOPE YOU LIKED THE CHAPTER, PEACE OUT ;-)


	11. Chapter 11

HI EVERYBODY, THIS IS MY ELEVENTH CHAPTER, I HOPE YOU LIKE IT, ALSO IF YOU'D LIKE, I CAN SHORTEN THE STORY IF YOU'D LIKE, JUST LET ME KNOW IF DO WANT ME TO DO THAT, ANYWAY, ENJOY THE CHAPTER EVERYONE :-)

Chapter #11

This isn't happening, how… how could my trainer be my father, and if he can use the force why is he a stormtrooper. And why didn't he tell me anything about this, and for thirteen years of my life I've been living with strangers.

"What's wrong with you" Ezra asked me. I suddenly realized that I was shaking and freaking out. I felt kanan's hand touch my shoulder, I turned around and looked into his blind eyes. It was almost as if he could really see me, I closed my eyes to prevent myself from crying.

There was just too much to take in, for thirteen years I've been treated like total garbage, and my real father never came to see how I was doing. My heart was racing and I couldn't stop shaking, I don't know if I should be happy or angry or neither.

Why did he give me away to some rebels, and why is he a stormtrooper, why isn't he an inquisitor or something."What's going on, why are you shaking like this, you do know Ezra didn't kill you, right" Kanan said calmly. I just tried to kill him, why is he acting so calm.

"I just figured something out… something I really didn't want to figure out" I always thought of my trainer as a friend, as a companion, as a trainer, I never really thought of him as a father.

"What do you mean you figure something out that you didn't want to figure out" Ezra asked me. Why does he want me to talk about this, I'm not going to put up with him anymore. He almost killed me, and now I know something I never wanted to know.

Right now there's no holding back, I turned around and and put my hand up. I started choking Ezra when Kanan grabbed my arm, I looked at into his blind eyes again. What does he want me to do, and why is he always acting calm.

"Terra, what are you doing, I can help you with your problem if you want, just stop trying to kill us" Kanan said as he grabbed my other arm. I'll never stop killing you rebel scums, and I doubt you can help me with my problems.

"How can you help me, just face it, we're never going to understand each other and we can never help each other" I said. I'm losing my mind here, I can't stay here anymore, I have to get away from here. Away from Ezra, away from Hera, away from Kanan and away from this place.

I want to go back to the academy, where my friends are and where I belong."Kanan, please, I want to go back to the academy so bad, I… I think I'm losing my mind, I can't stay here any longer" I cried, I literally can't stay here, now I think I am going crazy.

"I'm sorry, I really wish I could, but I can't" Kanan said as he let me go. No… no he's… he's got to let me go, don't these rebels know what I'm going through. Well their rebels, of course they don't know what I'm going through."Kanan please, I can't do this anymore, it just feels like endless suffering" I cried.

Can't he just go against orders and let me go, can't rebels do that."I can't, my job is to keep you in here until you tell us something" Kanan replied. But I only know training moves, I don't know anything important."Listen, I don't know anything, I only know training moves, I know of nothing important" I told him.

Kanan signed and shook his head, I really don't know anything, they never tell cadets anything."I'm sorry but I still can't let you go" Kanan said. What! Oh that's it, I can't take this any longer. I put both of my hands up and force choked Kanan and Ezra at the same time.

"You Jedi can't help anyone, can you" I said. I felt angry flowing through me once again, and I welcomed it. I kept choking them until they passed out, then I put the binders on them and opened the door with the force. Before I walked out of the room I took kanan's lightsaber and left.

"Hey stop right there" I turned around and saw two rebels with their blasters pointed a me. I turned Kanan's lightsaber on and ran over to the rebels, I cut their blasters in half. The rebels looked at their blasters and dropped what was left of the blasters. They put their hands up and took a step back.

Yeah, I'm not going to play nice anymore rebels, I grabbed the lightsaber with both hands and chopped the rebels in half with it. Satisfied with what I did I kept on walking, I saw two more rebels but this time I didn't use the lightsaber.

"Hey, say goodbye rebel scums" I said. The rebels turned around and pointed there blasters at me. I grabbed the blasters with the force and destroyed them. I used the force to throw the pieces of the destroyed blasters at the rebels chests and stomachs.

This is kinda fun, payback feels good I wonder why I didn't do it all along. I heard someone behind me, before I could turn around to see who it was someone blasted me in the leg. I turned around to see three rebels, one had a thermal detonator and the others had hand pistols.

I stood up, ignoring the pain I put my hand up and started choking all three rebels. I didn't bother using the lightsaber or destroying the blasters just to throw them right back into the rebels bodies. I just did a clean neck break, I grabbed the thermal detonator and kept on walking.

Once I got to where all the rebel ships were I snuck over to one of the x-wings and got into it. I put the detonator down and tried to turn the x-wing on. Before I could turn it on I saw senator mon mothma with Kanan, Ezra, Hera, and two other rebels. And a… a cadet, the cadet had his helmet on and he was in binders.

I got out of the x-wing and stood in front of senator mon mothma."You can't leave without a fellow cadet, now can you" the senator said."Who is he" I asked her. She looked at the rebel, the rebel pushed the cadet on his knees and took his helmet off him.

I widened my eyes in shock, how did they capture him.

WELL THAT WAS MY ELEVENTH CHAPTER, YOU GUYS PROPERLY HATE IT, BUT I'M LITERALLY OUT OF IDEAS SO I MADE THIS, BUT THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE OUT SOON, AND KEEP READING TO SEE WHO THE CADET IS, BUT I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT, PEACE OUT. ;-)


	12. Chapter 12

HI GUYS, THIS IS MY TWELFTH CHAPTER, I HOPE YOU LIKE IT, AND TERRAS GOING TO FIGURE OUT WHO THE CADET IS IN THIS CHAPTER, SO I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT, MAYBE I SHOULD SKIP THESE GREETING THINGS AND JUST SKIP TO THE CHAPTER, ENJOY THE CHAPTER GUYS :-)

Chapter #12

"Terra, your alive" said the cadet. I can't believe it, how did they capture Morgan, more like when did they capture Morgan."How and when did you capture Morgan" I asked them. The senator smiled and walked up to me."He's been here for a week and I'm not going to tell you how we captured him" she said as she walked back next to Morgan.

Morgans been there the whole time! I wonder why there bringing him out here. Why didn't I sense him, I can sense some things right."Why did you bring him out here" I asked the senator."I already told you, you can't leave without a fellow cadet, can you" she replied.

No, I would never leave without Morgan even though I want to get out of here so bad."Terra you look awful, what have they been doing to you" Morgan said. I could see Morgan's ribs right threw his suit, I'm guessing they haven't let him eat anything in days.

"Let, him, go" I said sternly. Ezra looked at Kanan's lightsaber and took it back, great, now I don't have a weapon."Oh, I'm sorry, but we can't, but I'll give you a choice" the senator said. Oh boy, she's probably going to say something like 'Its either your life or his' that sounds about right.

"He can leave or you can leave, yes I'm letting you go, if you want to leave" senator mothma said. What! I will let Morgan go, he has nothing that they want, but I do."I'll stay, let Morgan go" I said sadly. One of the rebels walked up to me and put my hands in binders, the other rebel unlocked Morgan's binders and stood back.

Morgan swiftly punched the rebel in the stomach and grabbed his blaster, he shot the rebel and pointed the blaster at the rebel that was holding onto me. I heard a blaster shot and saw Morgan fall on the ground."No… no, Morgan no" I cried. I tried to escape from the rebel but he didn't let me go.

I looked to see where the shot came from, I looked up on one of the ships and saw Zeb with a weird gun in his hands. I hate them, I hate them all, first my trainer, I mean my father, and now Morgan. Why are the rebels killing everyone I love, and I can't seem to pay them back.

"Take her away" senator mon mothma said. The rebel shoved me towards my room, I don't know if I can live for much longer. Not without my trainer and my best friend, when we got to my room the rebel opened the door and pushed me in. I didn't even bother to say anything, what was the use.

I decided to go see my father, so I tried to go to sleep. And I did get to sleep, I opened my eyes and I was in the dark place where my father always is. And for the first time I actually wanted to be here, I saw my father and there was someone next to him.

It was Morgan, I ran over to them and hugged them but I hugged Morgan the longest. Morgan and I always had something, not like a friendship, something stronger than that. More like a love for each other, we always thought of being together but since we were becoming stormtroopers, that was the only thing in our way.

And if any of you are thinking 'have you ever kissed before' yes actually, we have. I'll never forget that day, and I doubt Morgan did either."Oh Morgan, I'm so sorry this happened" I cried. This was all my fault, and now I can never be with him.

"Its alright, this wasn't your fault, I just kinda acted like an idiot, and now I'm here, whatever this place is" Morgan replied. Why is he acting like this, he's acting just like my father."And we'll always be together, even if I'm, well, dead" just to hear his voice was good enough for me.

I stopped hugging him and turned to my father, I want to know if he can still train me."Dad, I want to know if you can still train me, even… even though your here" I asked him. Wait, what's my father's real name, I never even asked him what his original name was."I could always help you, know matter where I am or where you are" he replied calmly.

"Can I ask you one more thing" I asked him. He swiftly nodded, this is going to the strangest question I've ever asked him."What's you name, I mean you've never told me your real name" I said. Now I feel like an idiot asking my father his name.

"Ha, that's right, I never told you my name, Harris, Rex Harris" Rex Harris, but Harris is Jairis's last name, wait a minute, does that mean Jairis is, is my brother."Wait, wait does that mean Jairis is my brother" I asked my father. He swiftly nodded again and took his helmet off.

"Listen Terra, I know it sounds strange but before your mother died she had Jairis, and for some reason the academy would take him, but not you" he said calmly. He's right, it does sound strange but why did they take Jairis and not me."Does Jairis know that your our father" I asked him. He shook his head, so who does Jairis think is his father is.

"You have to go now Terra" my father said. What, why! I just got here, I don't want to go back to that terrible place."Wait, why do I have to leave" before he could reply everything started to shake."Terra, Terra get up, now" it was Ezra, what did he want.

I hugged Morgan and my father and closed my eyes, a couple seconds later I was back in the room, I saw Ezra and Kanan standing over me."What do you want" I asked to him bitterly."Terra, who was that stormtrooper" Ezra asked me. He went inside my mind, just like Kanan did.

"Why did you go in my dream, can't you rebels just stay out of things" I said angrily. It was enough that they killed Morgan, but now their going into me."You saw everything, didn't you" I asked him. Ezra nodded and stood up, that rebel scum, some things are supposed to be personal.

Isn't killing everyone I love enough for them, what's next, are they going to kill my brother to."That stormtroopers your trainer, isn't he" Ezra asked. I looked at him and nodded, and if you're going to ask, yes he's my father to.

"Listen I'm sorry about killing your trainer and your boyfriend, but I thought you could help us with something" Ezra said. Boyfriend! Help you! no part of me is even rebel, how could I possibly help you. And besides I'll never help rebels, not after what you just did. I shook my head and laid down to go back to sleep.

I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE CHAPTER, AND CHECK ON MY OTHER STORY TO SEE WHEN TERRA AND MORGAN KISSED, I HOPE YOU LIKED THE CHAPTER, PEACE OUT EVERYBODY ;-)


	13. Chapter 13

I KNOW I SAID I WASN'T GOING TO DO THIS ANYMORE BUT YOU KNOW I ALWAYS DO IT SO, THIS IS MY THIRTEENTH CHAPTER, I HOPE YOU LIKE IT, SOMETIMES I DON'T EVEN LIKE HALF THE THINGS I WRITE ABOUT, BUT I JUST WRITE IT, SO ENJOY THE CHAPTER GUYS :-)

Chapter #13

I've been training for three days with my father, and I haven't learned hardly enough to even threaten Kanan and Ezra. I just have to know enough to get out of here, I only train for about ten minutes considering that Ezra or Kanan might get into my mind.

Kanan and Ezra walked in with senator mothma in front of them."I thought you said the snakes on this planet don't come in here" I said sarcastically. Senator mothma clenched her fist and glared at me." You seem to be full of sarcasm, Terra" senator mon mothma said.

It's the only thing that technically keeps me sane when you're around me."What do you want now" I asked her. Hopefully this doesn't take long, I want to train with my father sometime today."I am starting to believe that you are useless to us" she finally said something that I can agree with.

"You may be right, considering that I really don't know much about the empire, only training moves" I said. I hope she lets me go, either that or she might kill me. Though I don't think that she's that cold hearted, well Morgan did die because of her.

"So what are you going to do to me" I asked her. She looked at Kanan and Ezra, she probably expects them to make the decision."Maybe we should keep her here for a couple more days" Ezra said. What! Keep me here for a couple more days, is he crazy. I'm going to kill him, why does he want me to stay here for a couple days.

"What! No, please let me go, please" I begged, but Ezra shook his head. The senator looked at me and smiled, you would think that's a great idea, wouldn't you senator."Well, I guess your staying here for a couple more days then" senator mothma said.

Oh no I'm not, I'm busting out of here, today. Senator mothma walked out of the room, Kanan whispered something to Ezra. When Ezra left the room, for some reason, Kanan sat down and started meditating."Why are you always meditating, don't Jedi do anything else" I asked him.

He didn't answer me, so I stood up and sat down next to him. I closed my eyes and tried to meditate to, and it felt calming and kinda nice. I heard someone walk into the room, I opened my eyes and saw that Kanan left. It was Ezra and he had a crate in his head, there was something growling and scratching in it.

"Whats in the crate" I asked Ezra. Ezra opened the top of the crate and something jumped out of it, it stood in front of me and started growling and hissing at me. It was a loth cat, how did Ezra get a loth cat."Do you know what this thing is" Ezra asked me. Well I used to have one when I was on lothal and when I was in the academy, so yes I know what it is.

"How did you get a loth cat" I asked him."We go to lothal a lot, in fact we went their a couple days ago, so Kanan told me to pick one up for you" wait what, pick one up for me, why, I mean I love loth cats but why did Kanan ask Ezra to bring one here.

The loth cat started to growl and show it's teeth at me, why did Ezra bring a loth cat in here."So, why did you bring it in here" the loth cat started to run around the room, Ezra stuck his hand out and the loth cat stopped running. It sat down but it didn't stop growling, it walked over to Ezra and sat down next to him.

"Kanan said he wants you to connect with it through the force" Ezra said. How in the galaxy do I do that, my father hasn't taught me how to do that yet. So I started with the basic approach, I unlocked the binders and put my hand out."Come here little loth cat, come here" I said to it calmly.

The loth cat started to growl, it crouched down and jumped on me."I don't think it likes you" Ezra laughed. I grabbed the loth cat and scratched it behind the ear. It stopped growling and it started to purr, who needs the force, when you can learn about the creatures you like.

"Wait wait wait, your doing it wrong, your supposed to use the force" Ezra complained. But I didn't need to use the force, the loth cat laid down on my lap and closed its eyes."You see Ezra, I've been attacked by loth cats before, so I know what to do when one attacks me" I said to him.

Ezra crossed his arms and glared at me, the loth cat looked up at him and growled."I actually owned two loth cats, I had one when I lived on lothal and I snuck one into the academy" I said. I looked at the loth cat happily asleep and purring on my lap.

He reminded me of the loth cat I snuck into the academy, who I had a very good connection to."Its a good thing my father didn't see me sneak him into the academy, I would have been in big trouble" I said."Your father was apart of the empire to" Ezra asked. Blast! I meant to say trainer, now he's going to be asking me thousands of questions.

If I say no Ezra might not believe me, what do I do. Wait I'll just change the subject, maybe he won't notice that I'm trying to hide something."You know it's been a while since I've sat with a loth cat, it feels nice with it purring on me" I said patting it on the head.

"Are you hiding something" Ezra asked me. Really, now I'm going to have to think of something else." Why would I be hiding something" I said trying not to sound so suspicious. The loth cat woke up and started meowing, I grabbed it and tried to make it go back to sleep again.

"Terra, is it about your family… was that stormtrooper your…" Ezra broke off when Kanan walked in."Well how did she do" Kanan asked Ezra. Ezra stood up and whispered something to Kanan, what's he talking about now.

Kanan whispered something back to Ezra, Ezra picked up the crate and left the room. Kanan sat down in front of me and started meditating again." Ezra said that you wouldn't tell him about your family, why is that" Kanan said. Do I really need to tell you guys everything about my life.

"I really don't want to talk about this, and definitely not to you" wait what am doing, why am I arguing with Kanan when I couldn't be trying to kill him. I shook the loth cat a little bit, it woke up and jumped off of me. I put my hand up and started choking Kanan.

Kanan put his hands up to his throat, he just doesn't get it, I'm choking him with the force, there's no way out of it. The loth cat looked at Kanan and then at me, it started growling and it jumped on me again. I tried to scratch it behind the ear, but it bit me in the hand before I could do it.

"You were calm a minute ago, what got into your fur that made you so angry" I looked at Kanan and saw that he had his hand up, he's controlling the loth cat, that rebel scum. I picked the loth cat up and tossed it aside. It got up and bit my leg, come on Kanan, how am I supposed to control this thing with you controlling it.

"Try to use the force, if you try hard enough you might make it do something" Kanan said. Oh great, that doesn't help me at all, I don't know how to do this. Oh I'll use the force, I'll use it on you, Kanan. I put my hand up and force pushed Kanan against the wall, the loth cat stopped growling and sat down.

"Was that good enough for you Kanan" I said angrily to Kanan. He stood up and sighed, he grabbed me with the force and put my binders back on. He let me go and grabbed the loth cat, when he left I sat down on the chair and looked at the loth cat bits on my hand and my leg.

I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER, DO YOU LIKE HOW I BROUGHT THE LOTH CAT IN, PLEASE FOLLOW OR REVIEW, WELL I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER, PEACE OUT PEEPS ;-)


	14. Chapter 14

HI EVERYONE, THIS IS MY FOURTEENTH CHAPTER, THIS IS THE LONGEST STORY I'VE EVER WRITTEN, I HOPE YOU ENJOY THE CHAPTER, AND PLEASE FOLLOW OR COMMENT, THANKS YOU GUYS, ENJOY THE CHAPTER GUYS :-)

Chapter #14

"And he wanted me to connect to the loth cat through the force, whatever that means" I complained to my father and Morgan. Morgan rolled his eyes and laughed, why is that funny I got bitten in the hand and my leg, that's not funny.

"Well I can't really help you with that, I don't know how to do it myself" my father said."Well what are you going to teach me today" I asked him. He looked at Morgan and waved his hand and started to talk again."You will leave us, now" my father said.

"I will leave you, now" Morgan said and he walked into the darkness. Why does he want Morgan to leave us, is this a personal lesson."Mind-tricking, it might be hard to learn but you'll get the hang of it" mind tricking, can't he teach me something easier. Wait, I want to learn how to do what the inquisitor and Ezra did to me.

"You remember that thing that the inquisitor did to me, can you teach me how to do that" I asked him. He smiled and nodded, perfect, as soon as I learn how to do that, I'm going to teach Ezra a lesson."Its easy, just gather all your angry and focus on what your doing" he said. Easier said than done, but that might require a lot of medication.

"I'll get Morgan back in here and you can try it on him" my father said. Try it on Morgan, but that hurts really bad, I might hurt him. Wait, I keep forgetting that he's dead, but it still might hurt him. My father called for Morgan, Morgan appeared for out of nowhere and stood in front of my father.

"I'll show you how to do it, and you try to do it yourself, okay" my father said as he took a couple steps back. He closed his eyes and put his hand up, Morgan rolled his eyes and then stiffened. Morgan got down on his knees and held his head, he started to breath heavily and he closed his eyes tightly.

"Okay I think I got it, you can let him go now" I said to my father. He put his hand down and opened his eyes, Morgan shook his head and stood up."Please tell me that won't happen to me again" Morgan said."Sorry, but now I have to do it on you" I said laughing a bit.

I know how he feels, I've had it done to me about six or seven times before."Okay, remember what I told you, focus on what your doing and who your doing it to and you'll be fine" my father reminded me. I looked at Morgan, Morgan winced at me and I felt confident that I could do it.

I closed my eyes and put my hand up, I took a deep breath and gathered all my angry and thought of Morgan. I opened my eyes and saw Morgan on his knees clenching his head. I put my hand down and Morgan started panting, the pain must have been outrageous.

"Are you okay Morgan" I asked him. He nodded and stood up, he took a step forward and he almost fell on the ground but he managed to keep his balance."Great job Terra, now how come you couldn't be that good when you first tried out the obstacle course" my father said. I shrugged and looked at Morgan, he was still holding his head.

"Are you sure your okay Morgan" I asked him. He shook his head and looked at me, he smiled and nodded."You have to go now Terra" what, really, but it's only been seven minutes, my father widened his eyes and disappeared. Morgan winced at me and disappeared to.

I wonder what my father was starring at, I turned around and saw Kanan standing a couple feet away from me."Why are you here again, I'll kill you if you don't leave right now" I said angrily. Kanan disappeared and I followed him, I woke up and saw Kanan meditating next to me.

"Why you rebel scum, you went into my dream again" I said to him angrily. Kanan opened his blind eyes and stood up, he crossed his arms and sat back against the wall."So your training to use the dark side, with, who was that, your father" Kanan said. So, it's none of your business, and since its not, you can just get out of here.

"So what, I can do that if I want to, what's it to you" I said. There's no privacy around here, I can't even be alone in my own dream. That's the only time I can actually get away from this place, Kanan stood up straight and put his hand on my shoulder.

"I know he's your father, but you have to stop training with him, he's just teaching you how to use the dark side" Kanan said.

Maybe I want to do this, maybe I want to use the dark side, it always feels good when I do."maybe I want to use the dark side, because that's how I see my father and Morgan" I said to him.

Yes I use the dark side to see my father and Morgan, but what's it to him if I use the dark side, I'm not his apprentice."And if you go into my dreams again I'll break your neck, count on that" I threatened him. Kanan didn't seem to mind my threat, but I hope he takes it seriously, because I will break his neck.

"And why are you visiting him, do you want him to teach you stuff or do you just want to see your father" Kanan asked me. What kind of a question is that, technically I it's both and plus I go to see Morgan to."Both, now get out of here" I demanded him."Terra, please just listen to me, I just want you to" "No I don't care, just get out of here" why won't he leave.

"Terra" he said sternly." What, what do I have to do to get you out of here" I don't want him here, I want to go back to see my father."Terra, please listen, I'm trying to help you, but you have to allow me to help you" he said calmly."What aren't you getting, I don't want your help" I replied angrily.

Just then Ezra walked in with someone I've never seen before, but I could sense that she was force-sensitive."Now who's this" I asked Ezra." I'm Kyra" Kyra, and let me guess, your a Jedi."I'm Terra, and are you dressed in cadet armor" I asked her. Kyra nodded, well I see Sabine has been working on her suit.

"Ezra, why did you bring her in here, I wanted to be alone, I didn't want you to bring me a disgrace for a cadet" I said to Ezra. Ezra rolled his eyes and stood next to Kanan, Ezra whispered something to Kanan and both of them left the room at once.

Oh great, now I'm stuck here with Kyra, why does it keep getting worse."So how did you get here, did they capture you to" I asked Kyra. She smiled and rolled her eyes, she shook her head and walked around the room."No, I joined them, you know, you should join them to, it'll be fun having another former cadet around" Kyra said.

Former cadet, hold on, I'm still a cadet, and I will never join the rebels."First of all your a traitor, second I'm still a cadet, and third I'm never going to join the rebels" I said to her."I'm not a traitor, I have a choice, and I chose to join the rebels" yeah that's why I said your a traitor, you were a cadet, now your a rebel.

"Listen, if Ezra brought you in here to talk to me, then you came in here for know reason, because I'm not going to join the rebels, now get out of here" I said to Kyra bitterly. Kyra nodded and walked out of the room. Finally, I thought she wasn't going to listen to me, now I can see my father and Morgan again.

I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER, OH AND KYRA ISN'T MY CARICATURE, IF YOU WANT TO READ ABOUT KYRA GO READ (STAR WARS REBELS: MAY THE FORCE BE WITH YOU) BY ANIMATEDFANGIRL21101, IT'S A REALLY GOOD STORY, BUT I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER, PEACE OUT ;-)


	15. Chapter 15

HEY GUYS, THIS IS MY FIFTEENTH CHAPTER, I HOPE YOU LIKE IT, AND SHE WILL SEE KYRA AGAIN IN THIS CHAPTER, SO YEAH, ANYWAY I'M JUST GOING TO LET YOU KNOW THAT I ONLY HAVE FOUR TO SIX CHAPTERS LEFT OF THIS STORY SO YEAH, BUT ENJOY THE CHAPTER GUYS :-)

Chapter #15

"Terra, Terra get up" Kyra said. Are you kidding me, I thought I told her to never come back in here ever again."What do you want, Kyra" if it's not Ezra waking me up its Kyra, for the past few days Kyras been trying to get me to join the rebels, but I always ignore her.

"Just get up" Kyra said. I stood up and saw Kanan with the loth cat sitting next to him. Oh boy, he probably wants me to connect with it or something."Why is that loth cat in here again, Kanan" I asked him. Why is Kanan and Kyra in here, Kyra walked over to the loth cat and patted it on the head.

"I want you to connect with it though the force, this should be easy for you" Kanan said. I new it, why is he making me do it again, I mean I like sitting with loth cats but why do I have to do this with them."I'm not going to do it" I replied. Kyra looked at me then she went back to petting the loth cat.

"Excuse me" Kanan said surprised. Why does he have to make a big deal out of this, didn't he see me training with my father."You heard me, I'm not going to do it, its just a waste of my time" I replied. I'm fine training with my father, I don't need a Jedi to train me."This teaches you that your not alone, your connected to everything though the force" Kanan said.

Finally, he said some words of wisdom, but I still don't care. I'm not going to do it, maybe Kyra can demonstrate, if she's as good as she says she is."I'm connected to my father and Morgan, those are the only people I need to be connected to" I said.

Kyra rolled her eyes and stood up, does she think I'm crazy because I want to only see my father and Morgan.

"Just try it, you idiot" Kyra said. You stay out of this Kyra, I remembered that my father taught me, I could do that on her instead. I put my hand up and closed my eyes, I focused on Kyra and opened my eyes. Kyra was on her knees and clutching her head, she started breathing heavily and then she screamed out in pain.

"Never call me a idiot ever again, you got that, Kyra" I said smiling evilly. Kyra started to shake, but she managed to slowly nod, so I decided to let her go. Kyra kept breathing heavily and she didn't stop shaking, even after I let her go.

"How… how did you learn that" Kyra managed to say through her heavy breathing and shaking."My father taught me that" I said to her. Thanks dad, it works on Kyra just fine, Kyra shook her head and stood up. Maybe I should try to do what Kanan asked me to do.

"Alright Kanan, I'll try to connect with it" I said. I put my hand up and the loth cat started to growl at me, I closed my eyes and focused on connecting with the loth cat. I didn't hear the loth cat growling anymore so I opened my eyes and saw that it was the loth cat was sitting in the middle of Kanan and I.

"Alright, I made it stop growling, now can you get out of here" I said. Kanan nodded and picked up the loth cat and left the room, but Kyra didn't leave. She stopped shaking and she was breathing normally now, I thought of doing it again to her but I resisted the urge to do it.

"What are you still here for, Kyra" I asked her."I…I was just catching my breath, I'm going to leave now" Kyra said, and she walked out of the room. I sat down on the chair and closed my eyes, a few moments later I was in the dark place where I train with my father."Dad, are you here, I want to train now" but my father didn't reply.

I looked around but I didn't see him, I heard someone behind me. I turned around and saw Morgan, why is Morgan here without my father."Morgan, where's my father" I asked him."Your going to be with me today" Morgan replied.

Training, with Morgan, what is my father thinking."Morgan, you can't train me, your still a cadet, and your not a force user" Morgan laughed, he took his helmet off and threw it on the ground."I'm not training you, just think of this as sort of a, um, a kind of a, date" what, is he crazy, a date, I can't go on a date with him, at least not now.

"Morgan, have you gone insane, I can't go on a date with you" I said surprised."Why not, we're away from the rebels and we're away from your father, we did it when we were in the academy" Morgan replied shyly. Yeah, because you were alive then, your not now."Because for one your dead, and what's the point of going on a date" I said.

"Because I love you, I know I'm dead but I still love you" he blurted out. He didn't even hesitate with saying that, even though I already knew that I was still surprised. Morgan disappeared, and all of a sudden I heard Morgan behind me, I turned around and saw Morgan and me.

It was a memory of my first date with Morgan, I was so happy then but now I'm not. Even though Morgan is two years older than me, it didn't really matter, the only thing that really mattered was that we loved each other."You remember our first date" I jumped a bit when I saw Morgan standing next to me.

"Yeah, I remember, I wish that night could have lasted forever" I said putting my head on Morgan's shoulder."Then let's relive it, just in a different way" Morgan said. Relive a date, but how, I mean it sounds great but I can't. Before I could reply another memory popped up.

"Why are you showing me this" I asked him. The memory was Morgan and Eric fighting over me, Morgan would do anything to keep me with him. Even fight a friend to keep me, Morgan and Eric are the same age, but Morgan was the strangest in his squad.

The memories faded away and everything started to shake, someone's trying to wake me up."Morgan, I have to go" I said. Morgan nodded sadly, I turned around and started to walk away. Before I could walk away Morgan grabbed me turned me around and kissed me.

I didn't try to stop him, Morgan faded and I woke up. I wish that never ended, but thanks to the rebels, it did.

I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED THIS CHAPTER, THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE OUT SOON, SHE'S GOING TO MEET A GIRL WITH AN UNUSUAL POWER, A POWER THAT'S PROBABLY NEVER BEEN SEEN BEFORE, BUT YEAH, CAN'T WAIT, PLEASE FOLLOW OR REVIEW, THANKS, PEACE OUT ;-)


	16. Chapter 16

HI GUYS, I'M SO EXCITED FOR YOU TO SEE MY NEW CARICATURE, FOR YEARS I'VE BEEN WANTING TO PUT HER IN A STORY, AND NOW SHE'S GOING TO MEET TERRA, ANYWAY SHE WAS SUPPOSED TO BE IN A DELETED STORY CALLED, STAR WARS THE CLONE WARS: THE CLONE SAVER, BUT I HAD TO DELETE THE ENTIRE STORY, BUT NOW SHE'S IN HERE SO THERE'S NOTHING TO BE DISAPPOINTED WITH, WELL ENJOY THE CHAPTER :-)

Chapter #16

"Kanan, why are you waking me up again, I made the loth cat listen to me, now go away" I said to Kanan angrily. I heard something meow, I sat up to see the loth cat sitting next to me."You've got to be kidding me" I said sadly. The loth cat started growling and it ran over to the door.

I'm starting to dislike loth cats now, and the Jedi are the ones who are making me dislike them. I stood up and walked over to the loth cat, it hissed at me and ran into the middle of the room."What is wrong with this loth cat" I asked Kanan."Nothing, I hope you don't mind if I leave it here for a while" Kanan said.

Is he fricken kidding me, is that why he woke me up, so he can tell me that I have to take care of a loth cat. I rolled my eyes and sat back down, Kanan walked out of the room and the loth cat stopped growling. Maybe it just hates Kanan, the loth cat walked up to me and sat down on my lap.

"Aw, you know, your kinda cute" I said as I petted it. I picked it up and stood up, I put it down and it jumped on the tablet."Well I guess your the only one I can talk to right about now" I said sadly. The loth cat meowed and laid down, I wanted to go back to sleep but what was the use.

"You can always talk to me, Terra" I looked around the room to see who said that but nobody was in the room."Who said that" I asked nervously."I did, maybe I should shift back into a person" it was the loth cat, how is this loth cat talking. The loth cat did a backflip and landed behind the tablet.

Someone stood up, but it wasn't the loth cat, it was a young girl."Hi, I'm Liv" the girl said. What, where's the loth cat, I looked behind the tablet but the loth cat wasn't there."Where did the loth cat go, and where did you come from" I asked the girl. She looked behind the tablet and laughed, what was so funny to her.

"I forgot you don't know who or what I am" the girl said. I didn't really want to know who she was, I just wanted to know how she got in here."I'm Liv, I'm a shape changer or shape shifter, which ever you prefer" what's a shape shifter, well whatever it is it can make loth cats disappear.

"Okay, now I know I'm losing my mind" I said. The girl laughed and sat down on the chair, I need to get out of here." Do you want me to change into something" the girl asked. Change into what, why does she want to change into something."No just, just get away from me, get far away from me" I said nervously.

The girl stood up and spun around, but when she stopped the girl was replaced with a cadet."What do you think, do I look good in a cadet suit or no" the cadet said. My heart started to beat harder in my chest, this isn't possible."I think I'm going insane, this can't be possible" I don't know what's happening, how can someone do that.

"Well if you don't like me as a cadet, then maybe you might like me as a stormtrooper" she spun around again and when she stopped she was a stormtrooper. I kinda felt disturbed by her, something started to click and the shape shifter picked up a com link.

"Hi Kanan, what's up" the shape shifter girl said. Kanan started talking and he sounded angry, apparently I wasn't supposed to figure out that this girl was the loth cat."I'm sorry Kanan, I didn't mean to blow the mission" she said. Mission what mission, what aren't these rebels getting, I don't know anything important about the empire.

Before I could say anything to the girl, Kanan walked in."You are not getting this, I told you not to change into anything next to her" Kanan scolded the girl. The girl changed back into her original form and put her head down."I'm sorry kanan, but I'm kinda used to listening to myself" the girl said.

She listens to herself, that means she hasn't been here for long."Well now your gonna have to start listening to other people" Kanan said. The girl crossed her arms and turned her head away, she probably doesn't like that. I don't blame her, I don't want to listen to those rebels.

"Kanan, I swear, if I don't get out of here, I…I think I'm going to lose my mind" I said shaking. My head was spinning and my heart was racing, I don't want to see this…this thing even again."Why, what's wrong with you now" Kanan asked me.

"She's never seen something like me before Kanan, I think she's scared of me" the girl said. She's right I am scared of her, what else can she change into."Oh yeah, Terra I can help you, I'm a healer, I can ease your mind" what the hell is she talking about, what's a healer and how can she ease my mind.

The girl did a backflip and changed back into a loth cat."But my healing power doesn't work unless I'm a loth cat" she started walking towards me, I didn't want her anywhere near me so I force pushed her backwards."You stay away from me or I'll kill you" I said angrily.

"Kanan get this thing away from me, please" I begged Kanan. Kanan nodded and picked the loth cat girl up, the loth cat girl growled at me and Kanan left the room. I tried to stop shaking, but I couldn't seem to stop.' Slay them all you idiot' the inquisitor, but how, 'I killed you', or so I thought I did.

'Terra, you can't kill me, I'm already dead' the inquisitor's voice in my mind was to much to handle. I was filled with fear, for two reasons now, I have to go back to the dark place. I closed my eyes and opened them, I saw the inquisitor standing in front of me with his lightsaber ignited.

I didn't just see the inquisitor, I saw his apprentice and my former friend, Erin, standing next to him.

I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED THIS CHAPTER, AND I JUST REMEMBERED THAT THERE IS A SHAPE CHANGER IN STAR WARS, BUT I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER, AND PLEASE FOLLOW OR REVIEW, PEACE OUT PEEPS ;-)


	17. Chapter 17

HI GUYS, THIS IS MY SEVENTEENTH CHAPTER, I HOPE YOU ENJOY THE CHAPTER EVERYONE, THERE'S NOT A LOT I CAN SAY ABOUT THE CHAPTER, SO I'M GOING TO KEEP IT SHORT, ENJOY THE CHAPTER GUYS :-)

Chapter #17

"I killed you, how are you still here" I asked the inquisitor. I killed him when I was in the academy, and I broke his neck in my dream a couple weeks ago. He turned his lightsaber off and laughed evilly, he put his hand up and I couldn't move."l already told you child, I'm already dead, you can't kill me" the inquisitor said pulling me over to him.

"What do you want from me" I asked him. He smiled and laughed evilly, he probably wants to kill me for revenge."Be my living apprentice, and I'll let you live" the inquisitor said. Let me live, does that mean he might kill me."I already have a trainer, and he's much better than you" I said to him angrily.

The inquisitor looked at his apprentice and nodded, Erin put her hand up and a knife appeared out of nowhere. She grabbed the knife with the force and poked me in the stomach with it."Be my living apprentice or suffer the consequences" suffer the consequences, what consequences.

"I'll never be your apprentice" I said angrily. The inquisitor looked at Erin and nodded, Erin smiled evilly and pushed her hand forward. Pain came from my stomach, I looked at my stomach and saw that Erin pushed the knife into my stomach.

I tried to escape from the inquisitor but every time I moved Erin pushed the knife deeper into my stomach. I started breathing heavily, and more pain came from my stomach."Just be my apprentice and all of this will be over" the inquisitor said."Nev… never" I said angrily.

The inquisitor glared at me and he let me go, he looked at Erin and nodded. Erin stuck her hand out and pulled the knife out of my stomach. I looked at my stomach again and saw blood pouring out of it. I grabbed my stomach to try to make the pain stop, but it didn't work.

"Will you take my deal now, child" the inquisitor asked me. I knew I wasn't going to live if I didn't say yes, so I nodded swiftly. The inquisitor smiled evilly and picked me up again, he pulled me over to him and touched my chest with his hand.

As soon as he touched my chest all the pain went away, I looked at my stomach and saw that it was still bleeding."Don't worry child, that wound won't kill you now, unless you don't get it treated" the inquisitor said and he let me go again.

Everything started to shake and I heard Sabine's voice. I closed my eyes and opened them again, I looked at my stomach and saw that it was bleeding for real. Sabine was staring at my stomach with wide eyes, she grabbed her com link and talked into it.

"Kanan, get in here with Liv, now" Sabine said. I tried to sit up, but Sabine just pulled me back down."Don't sit up, it'll just make it worse" she said. Before I could reply Kanan and the shape changer girl walked in."What's wrong" Kanan asked. Sabine stood up and walked over to kanan and started talking to him, the shape changer girl turned into a loth cat and walked up to me.

"What happened to you, you look like you've been stabbed in the stomach" the loth cat girl said. No kidding, I started breathing heavily again as more pain came from my stomach."Listen, I can heal you, all you need to do is stay still" the loth cat girl said.

How can you possibly help me you don't even have any medical supplies."Now this might get a little weird, but it's worked with everyone I've healed so just stay still" this might get a little weird, what does that mean. Before I could ask her any questions, she started licking the stab wound."What the heck, what are you doing" I said pushing the loth cat girl away from me.

"Well, I told you this was going to get weird" she replied. Yeah, but that's just to weird, why is she doing that."Yeah but that's just to strange, why are you doing that to me" I asked her. She changed back into a person and stood up, why doesn't she just use some medical supplies.

"Where did you live, before you became a cadet" the shape changer girl asked me."Lothal, why" I said to her. Why did she want to know where I lived before I became a cadet, what's it to her."Then you should know that loth cats can heal wounds" the shape shifter girl said.

What, I never heard that before, but that doesn't explain why you were doing that to me."What do you mean, loth cats can't do that, and that doesn't explain why you were doing whatever you were doing to me" I said to her bitterly. The shape shifter rolled her eyes and sat down next to me.

"Loth cats have something in their saliva that can heal wounds, I had a mother loth cat, she had kits and one of the kits got cut," she explained that the mother loth cat just licked the kit's cut, and it healed in five minutes."So I decided to try it, I turned into a loth cat and cut myself, and when I did it it healed in two minutes" the girl said.

I don't care, I don't want her to do anything to me, I don't even want her near me.'What are you doing, you idiot' what, the inquisitor, why is he talking to me.'What do you want now' I asked him.'I told you child, you need to get that wound taken care of, or you'll die' I…I don't care what he says, I'm not going to let this thing heal me.

'Get out of my head' if he doesn't stop talking to me I'll kill him again.'Let her heal you, you idiot' as he said that more pain came from my stomach." Fine, just get it over with" I said in pain. The shape shifter nodded and turned back into a loth cat, I let go of my stomach and she started licking it again.

"Ow, it stings" she stopped licking me and she looked at me." It's going to sting, now hold still I'm almost done" she hissed. This feels so weird, how many people has she done this to. She stopped licking me and she jumped up on the tablet, Sabine walked over to her and patted her on the head.

Sabine must have been watching the loth cat girl, I grabbed my stomach and saw that it wasn't bleeding anymore."See, I told you it would heal in two minutes, but you might want to get out of those clothes" she said, she even sounded more concerned than Hera was when I got cut on my side.

I knew she was right, I did have to change into some new clothes, I'm covered in blood."Oh yeah, like I have another cadet suit just lying around" I said to her angrily. The loth cat girl signed and jumped off the tablet, she changed back into a girl and leaned up against the wall.

"I have some clothes that will fit you in my ship, I can go get them for you if you'd like" said offered. I tried to stand up but I couldn't, even though my stab wound was healed, pain still came from it."I'm fine, I don't need your help" I replied angrily. The girl closed her eyes and shook her head, she looked at Sabine and nodded.

Sabine walked out of the room, where is she going."Listen, your covered in blood, you need to change out of those clothes" she grabbed a com link and started talking to someone called Tracker. Sabine walked in with a plate of food with Hera behind her.

"What happened to you" Hera said with no concern in her voice. None of your business you stupid twi-lek, you clearly don't care anyway so what's it matter to you."She got stabbed somehow, but she'll be fine now" the shape changer girl said. Now Hera looked concerned, maybe because there is no way I could have stabbed myself.

"How did you stab yourself, and why did you stab yourself" Hera asked me with a little bit of concern in her voice."Why should I tell you, you don't care anyway" I said to her bitterly. Hera looked like she was going to say something but before she could Kanan started to talk.

"Everyone, leave us, I want to speak to her, alone" Kanan said. Hera looked like she was going to protest against that but she kept her mouth shut. Once everyone was out of the room, Kanan grabbed the chair and sat down."Okay, how did you stab yourself" he asked me.

"I didn't stab myself, it was just a bad dream that's all" I replied angrily. I won't tell him anything else, if he wants to figure it out he can take it up with the inquisitor himself." Bad dreams can't stab people, so tell me the truth" Kanan said. Maybe I should just tell him what happened, but if I do he might ask me tuns of questions.

"Why should I tell you" I asked him angrily.'If you tell him anything, I'll kill you' why is the inquisitor always talking to me.'So what if I do, as you said, he can't harm you, your already dead' there was no point in arguing."Well, are you going to say something" Kanan asked.'I'm going to tell him, whether you like it or not'.

"Listen, when I was in the academy, I killed an inquisitor" I explained that the inquisitor said he would kill me if I didn't become his living apprentice."And that's when he stabbed me, and for some reason I was stabbed for real" I said trying to sit up. Kanan didn't say another word, he just stood up and walked out of the room.

I wonder what he's going to do, it doesn't matter he can't really help me anyway.

WELL… THAT WAS MY SEVENTEENTH CHAPTER, I KNOW IT WAS KINDA STRANGE, BUT HEY I HAD TO THINK OF SOMEWAY TO HEAL HER, BUT I HOPE YOU LIKED IT, PLEASE FOLLOW OR REVIEW, THANKS, PEACE OUT GUYS ;-)


	18. Chapter 18

HI GUYS, THIS IS MY EIGHTEENTH CHAPTER, HOPEFULLY THIS WON'T BE AS WEIRD AS THE LAST CHAPTER, SO YEAH, I HOPE YOU LIKE IT :-)

Chapter #18

For the past few weeks the shape shifter girls been coming in here to talk to me."Well, I started healing people for a living when I was about nine years old" the shape shifter girl said. For some reason I never call her by her name, even though I know her name."And that's when I found, Tracker" she has so many story's.

'What are you doing, you idiot, you should be trying to kill her' also the inquisitor visits me now and then, when I'm awake.'But why' I asked him.'Oh, I don't know, maybe because she's a rebel, you should be trying to get out of there' he's right, I should be trying to get out of here. Sorry about this Liv, I put my hand up and started choking her.

"Ter…Terra what are you… doing" Liv choked out."Sorry Liv, it's nothing personal" I said choking her harder. She started moving around trying to escape from my grip on her neck.'Kill her, now' I wish I could just knock her out, but the inquisitor wants me to kill her.

'Can't I just knock her out' I knew there was no point in saying that.'No, kill her now' I didn't want to, but I guess I have to. I clenched my fist and broke her neck, I let her go and she didn't get up. That actually felt good, now I just need to get out of here.'Put her clothes on' wait what, put her clothes on, why does he want me to do that.

'Why, what do I need her clothes… for…wait , now I get it' so before I left, I put the shape shifter girls clothes on. I walked over to the door and it opened, but there was two guards guarding the room.'Kill the guards' I thought he would never tell me to do that. I put both of my hands up and strangled the guards with the force.

I grabbed one of their blasters and I put them both in the room, all I have to do is pretend that I'm Liv and I'll be fine. I walked out where all the rebel ships were and saw Kanan."Hi Kanan, um, have you seen Tracker" I asked him. I heard that Tracker was Liv's pilot to her ship, I heard that they went on missions together.

"He's in your ship, he's helping your med droid store supplies, why" Kanan said. What do I say now, wait, Liv told me she was a healer, and she goes to different planets to heal people."Um, I want to go on a patrol on lothal, to see if anyone needs my help" hopefully he believes me.

He nodded and walked away, I looked around to see if I could find Liv's ship. I felt someone touched my shoulder, I turned around and saw a man I've never seen before."Liv, are you okay, Kanan told me you wanted to go on a patrol on lothal" the man said. He must be Tracker, great, all I need is for him to lead me to his ship and I'll be out of here.

"Um, Tracker, let's get to the ship I want to go on the patrol, now" I said. Tracker ran into a dark blue and black ship, it was as big as two to three tie fighters. I ran into it and saw Tracker in the cockpit with some kind of droid. Tracker turned the ship on and flew off, finally I'm getting off this stupid planet.

Once we were in space, we went into hyperspace. The droid came out of the cockpit and looked at me, can droids tell the difference between people."Tracker tells me you want to go back to lothal, why is that, we just went a couple days ago" the droid said. Well at least he can't tell the difference between me and Liv.

"I decided to go back to see if anyone needs my help" I replied. The droid seemed to be distributed by something, he looked at Tracker and then back at me."What, what's wrong" I asked the droid."What happened to your voice, you sound…older" the droid replied. Blast! I forgot I only look like Liv, I don't sound like her, how was Kanan and Tracker fooled by that.

'How do I get out of this without being caught' I asked the inquisitor.'Just keep talking, I'll deal with your voice' he replied. Oh great, how is he going to change my voice, can force users do that."Um sorry I, um…" before I said anything I realized that my voice sounded, well I sound younger.

"Oh, sorry, I thought you sounded older for a second there" the droid apologized."Liv, we're coming out of hyperspace, get in here" Tracker said from the cockpit. What, why does he need me, he's the pilot, it must be something Liv does with him.

I ran into the cockpit and sat down on the chair, we came out of hyperspace and I saw a familiar planet. Even lothal looks beautiful, when you've been locked up in a small room for two months."So where are we landing today, Morintown" Tracker asked me. Morintown, my old home is only a few miles away from Morintown.

"Um no, there's a small market place a few miles away from Morintown, let's go there" I said to Tracker, and my voice still sounds like Liv's voice. We flew over Morintown and we keep going until my old home was in sight, we landed and Tracker and I walked out of the ship.

"Are you feeling okay Liv" Tracker asked me. What, why would he think that I'm not feeling well."Yeah, why" pretending to be someone is hard, especially when you don't know how they act."Well you haven't changed into anything yet, and usually you change into something before we land" Tracker said.

She changes into things before the ship lands, how do I change the subject."Well I decided to do something different today, oh and Tracker, go get supplies from the ship" I said to him. He looked confused, but he just nodded and ran back to the ship.

"Terra I know this is you, I know you escaped" I jumped a little bit when I heard Kanan on the com link."Don't even think of sending someone to come get me, not even Tracker" I said back angrily. I didn't even wait for his reply, I crushed the com and went looking for stormtroopers.

I saw stormtroopers walk right next to my old house, but before I could walk over to them everything turned dark. No! Why am I here, if I don't get out of here the stormtroopers will leave."Well child, your journey is almost complete, isn't it" I'm now despising that voice, I hate the inquisitor.

"Terra, get out of here, go to the stormtroopers" I finally heard a voice I always want to hear, my father's. I tried to wake up, but something was keeping me in my dream."What's going on, why can't I wake up" I asked them. The inquisitor smiled evilly and my father grabbed his blaster, why can't this just end.

"Let Terra get out of here, if she wants to become a stormtrooper then just let her, that's her decision" my father said angrily to the inquisitor. The inquisitor ignited his lightsaber and my father started blasting at him, the inquisitor blocked every blast with his lightsaber.

The inquisitor force pushed my father, and my father shot the inquisitor in the leg. No, no more fighting, I can't stand this I've got to stop this."Enough" my voice seemed to echo all around the dark place, I turned my head to see the inquisitor and my father floating in the air.

They weren't being choked, they were just floating, they didn't even move they just stared at me with wide eyes."Now listen, inquisitor, I'm going to train as a cadet whether you like it or not," I said angrily." And dad, I can handle some things without you, and this is one of those things" I put them down and closed my eyes.

When I opened my eyes I saw that the stormtroopers had already walked past me. Blast! I stood up and ran after the stormtroopers, they turned around and pointed there blasters at me."What are you falling us for kid" one of the stormtroopers said. This is just like when I first ran into my dad, just it's with a different stormtrooper.

"Can you take me back to the academy on coruscant" I blurted out. They must think I'm some crazy kid, but I need to get back to the academy."What" the other stormtrooper said surprised."Who are you" the other stormtrooper asked. If I were wearing my cadet suit maybe they wouldn't think I was crazy.

"My name's, Terra Dora, I went into a battle with my fath… my trainer, and he died and I got captured by rebels," I told them that the rebels kept me hostage until I escaped from… I told them I escaped from a rebel ship."And now I'm here, and I need to get back to the academy" the stormtroopers looked at each other and then back at me.

"Do you really expect us to believe that story" one of the stormtroopers said. Actually, yeah I did expect them to believe me, but by the sound of it they don't."Get out of here kid, before we blast you" the other stormtrooper said. Oh no, they don't believe me, maybe if I say someone's name they'll believe me.

Just like when my father get captured, I said his name to the other stormtroopers on his patrol, and after that I became a cadet."Uh, commander spirin, he's one of the trainer's at the imperial academy" I said swiftly. The stormtroopers were about to walk away but they stopped, do they believe me now.

"Who did you say, commander spirin, alright kid we'll take you with us" the stormtrooper said. Yes, great, now all I need is for spirin to recognize me when I get back to the academy. The patrolling stormtroopers led me into a imperial shuttle, oh how I missed this thing. And we flew back to the academy, when we landed I got out and ran into the training area.

Two stormtroopers followed me in, I saw commander spirin over by 'the obstacle course'."Give me a training blaster" I asked the stormtroopers."What" the stormtrooper said. I can't believe I'm about to do this, but I guess I have to use the force." You will get me a training blaster" I said. Hopefully this works, it's got to work now.

"I will get you a training blaster" the stormtrooper said and he walked away to get a blaster. Yes, it finally worked, I saw a cadet climb out of 'the obstacle course', it was Califa. The stormtrooper came back and handed me a blaster, I aimed it at spirin and pulled the trigger. It almost hit him, but I didn't want to hit him anyway.

Both spirin and Califa look at me, spirin walked up to me and grabbed my blaster."What did you think you were doing" spirin asked me angrily. Califa walked up to spirin, and smiled, well maybe she remembers me."Terra! is that you" she said surprised. I smiled and nodded swiftly, well at least she remembers me.

"We thought you were dead, what happened to you" Califa asked me." It's a long story, I'll tell you later, where's Jairis" I asked them.

THIS WAS A LONG CHAPTER I KNOW, BUT THE NEXT CHAPTER IS THE ENDING CHAPTER SO I HAD TO DO A LOT WITH THIS CHAPTER, SO I HOPE YOU LIKE IT, PEACE OUT ;-)


	19. Chapter 19

HI GUYS, THIS IS MY LAST CHAPTER, I KNOW IT'S BEEN A LONG STORY BUT, YOU KNOW, I WANTED TO STRETCH THE STORY OUT SO IT WOULD GO ON LONGER, BUT ENJOY THE LAST CHAPTER GUYS :-)

Chapter #19

"Where's Jairis" I asked them."He's still in the obstacle course, but he should be out in a minute" Califa replied. Just as she said that Jairis climbed out of the obstacle course."Hey, are you even paying attention to our training or not" Jairis said angrily. Well nothing has really changed since I got captured, I know Jairis hasn't changed at all.

"Hi Jairis, it's good to see again" I said as Jairis walked up to spirin and Califa. Jairis took his helmet off and glared at me, I think he remembers me, to."Terra, your still alive" Jairis said angrily. Good to see you to Jairis, I thought he would be a bit nicer than this."Jairis, I need to talk to you" I said to Jairis.

Jairis looked at spirin and then back at me, why is he looking at me like that. I saw that he had a red star on his helmet, he finally made it to star cadet."What do you want to talk to me about" Jairis asked me. Does it matter what I want to talk about, why can't he listen to me."I can't tell you, not here, I need to talk to you in private" I said to him.

He looked at spirin and shook his head, ugh, can't he make his own decisions for once in his life."Listen, I just need to talk to you for ten minutes, can you please just listen to me" I said to him angrily. Jairis and spirin looked shocked, but Califa started laughing and turned away."You don't get to talk to me like that anymore, Terra" Jairis said with rage.

I was hoping for Califa to back me up on this but she didn't, I thought of mind tricking him, but I decided not to."Please, this is important, you can punish me later, just please, come with me" I said to him calmly. If he doesn't listen to me I'll have no choice but to mind trick him.

Jairis nodded and put his helmet back on, finally, I thought I was going to have to mind trick him, but I guess not. Jairis and I walked into my old room, and sat down on the bed, ha, I really missed this place."So what do you want to talk about, and make it quick" Jairis said crossing his arms.

"Go to sleep" I said. Jairis stared at me for a second and stood up, oh great, now what am I going to do."No wait, please, I want to show you someone" I said swiftly. I can't allow him to leave, I want him to know the truth about his family, even if he doesn't like it.

"Why, what are you going to do to me when I do" he asked me."I'm not going to do anything to you, I'm going to go into your dream with you" I said shyly. That is probably the craziest thing I've ever said to him, but he didn't reply. He just took his helmet off and laid down on the bed, he actually listened to me for once.

Once he was asleep, I put my hand on his shoulder and closed my eyes. I opened them and saw Jairis standing a couple feet away from me."Jairis, I'm here" I said to him. Jairis turned around and went stiff, I think I know why he went stiff."How…but…you…how did get here" he said. I wanted to tell him that I could use the force, but I'm going to wait until my father got here.

"Just wait, dad, are you here" I said. My father appeared with Morgan right next to him, Jairis turned around and went stiff again."Wait, dad, I thought that was your trainer" Jairis said confused. Wait till he figures out that he's Jairis's father to, wait till he figures out that I'm his sister.

"Jairis, what's your last name" I asked him. I already knew his last name, but I want my father to say his last name to Jairis."Harris, why" Jairis said. I wonder how surprised he'll be, when he figures out that my father's last name is Harris."Dad, what's your name" I asked my father.

"Rex Harris" he replied. Jairis widened his eyes and took a step back, well looks like he's really surprised."What, no, that can't be possible, they told me that my father didn't want me so he gave me to the academy" Jairis said nervously. Well, only a couple of those things are actually right, but the rest of it is a lie.

"Well a little bit of that is true, I did give you away to the academy, but not because I didn't want you," he said."I gave you away to the academy because your mother and I couldn't take care of you, we did the same thing to Terra" Jairis looked at our father and then at me. He started to breathe heavily and he started to shake.

I know how he feels, I had the same reaction when I first figured out that he was my father."Is this some kind of a trick, how is he my father and how are you my sister" Jairis asked me."Listen, I was kinda confused when I heard this to, but it's true, he is your father and I am your sister" I said reassuringly.

I put my hand on Jairis's shoulder and he started breathing normally, I think he's starting to believe me."Is our mother still alive" Jairis asked. I shook my head, I already knew that answer, but I wish it wasn't true. Jairis put his head down and turned away, this is the first time I've ever seen Jairis so upset.

"This isn't real, please tell me this isn't true" Jairis asked. I wish it wasn't true either but it is, my father walked over to Jairis and hugged him. I always thought Jairis was a heartless kid who only cared about being the best at everything. But now, I see that he cares about a lot of things, like his parents.

Before any of us could do or say anything else everything started to shake and I heard Califa's voice."Jairis, we have to leave" I said to him. Our father and Morgan disappeared and Jairis and I woke up."Are you two okay" Califa asked. She sounded concerned, I looked at Jairis and saw that he was still asleep.

"Of course we're fine, why would you think that there's something wrong with us" I asked her. Jairis woke up and shook his head, I wonder if he thinks it was just a weird dream."Well for one, you and Jairis are sitting pretty close to each other" Califa said. How long have we been asleep for, Jairis put his helmet on and walked out of the room.

"We… were…uh…" I was about to make up an excuse, but Califa didn't look like she was paying attention so I didn't say anything."You look awful, go get a suit on and then get some sleep, you look like you haven't slept in days" Califa said. Okay mom! What next, do you want me to do the dishes, geese.

A few months later…

"Yes, I'm finally going to beat you today Terra" Jairis said happily."Don't get cocky Jairis, your only three points higher than Terra" our father said. Jairis and I have been training with our father at night in our dreams for about two months now."Hey Jairis, can you blast a rebel, with your eyes closed" I asked Jairis.

And Jairis and I are almost stormtroopers, and once an a while Morgan trains with us. It's been great training at night, Jairis is still competitive when we train together at night."Are you kidding, I can blast in any direction and I can still hit my target" Jairis boasted.

I wish he would stop boasting and just blast the target, Jairis closed his eyes and pulled the trigger. Before the blast hit the target, I moved it aside with the force."Did I hit it" Jairis asked eagerly."Nope, in fact you missed it by a mile" I said trying not to laugh. Jairis looked at me and he gave a hostile look, he's always being so sarcastic.

"Wait a minute, Terra did you move the target" Jairis asked me. Before I could answer him, everything started to disappear." We have to go, Jairis" I said. Jairis looked disappointed, I don't blame him, I didn't even want to leave. But if we didn't wake up now, Califa would wake us up and it would just be weird.

"Bye dad" Jairis and I said at the same time."Ready Jairis" I asked him."Yeah, I'm ready to kick you butt at training today" Jairis replied. Jairis and I closed our eyes and woke up back in our room, even if dads not here I'm still glad to be back.

Three years later…

"Congratulations cadets, you are now stormtroopers, later today I will give you all your first assignments as stormtroopers" officer Swit said. We are finally stormtroopers, Jairis and I are stormtroopers, thanks to dad. I hardly use the force even though I have it, but if I always use the force then why bother becoming a stormtrooper at all.

I mean I use the force now and then, but I never use it on anyone or even near anyone."Hey, Terra, what do you think our assignments are going to be, you think they'll put us on a patrol" Jairis asked me. I shrugged, I hope Jairis and I have the same assignments." So Terra, how does it feel to be a stormtrooper" Califa asked me.

It feels good actually, I wonder what my assignment will be."I feel good, I can't wait till I get my first assignment" I said happily. Califa laughed and walked away, 'Congratulations Terra, I hope your happy that you fulfilled your dream of becoming a stormtrooper' my father said.

'Thanks dad for everything' I replied. Jairis shoved me a bit and tilted his head towards officer Swit. Well it looks like he's giving everyone there assignments now, I just hope Jairis and I have the same assignment."Dona, Harris, Tyeen and Weron, you four are being transferred to lothal" Swit said.

We're being transferred to lothal, well at least Jairis and I are going together. Jairis and I grabbed our blasters and ran over to a shuttle, we waited for Califa and Eric and walked into the shuttle. I got into the shuttle and it started to fly off, I don't want to go back to lothal but I'm a stormtrooper now. Just like my father, and that's all that matters to me.

THE END

I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED THIS STORY, SORRY THAT THE LAST CHAPTERS WERE KINDA LONG, BUT I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS STORY, PEACE OUT, AND MAY THE FORCE BE WITH YOU ;-)


End file.
